Konoha's Demon Fox
by GothicGohan-again
Summary: After one final push over the edge, Naruto quits his team. Now, with a little help, Naruto is ready to prove himself. Is Kyuubi able to help him gain power,respect, and most of all, friends and family?
1. Make Me Strongest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This is my second Naruto fic, so please review with any ideas or compliments or flames. I don't care, as long as it's a review. Slight OCC.

------

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 1: Make Me Strongest!

All was calm in Konoha, despite the circumstances. Civilians and participating ninjas of the final chuunin exams flocked across the village, getting ready for the show, though it was still three weeks until the final exams.

Sitting atop the Hokage Monument sat Naruto, the "fox demon-child". He had finished his small training with the pervert sannin, and had taken a walk through the village. That was his first mistake. Too tired to pretend to be happy and care-free, Naruto was left unshielded from the cold stares and insults that were aimed at him. Now that he was sitting on top of the fourth's head, all those faces and words were taking their toll on his mind.

'Why can't they see that I am my own person?'

'_**Because they are human fools**.' _Kyuubi answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I refuse to believe that, Kyuubi. Humans are understanding. They just need to be shown that I am one of them.' Naruto answered the fox back, not even realizing that this was the first time that they were able to talk to each other without Naruto going to Kyuubi's chamber.

'**_Don't you teammates do the same? And they don't even know about me. So foolish to hate someone for no reason. A human's mind, how disgusting!' _**

'Well, I'm human, too. So, am I disgusting as them?'

'…**_Kit, you're not human. Whenever you first used my chakra, you became something. Call it half-demon, if you want. You've noticed how different you move and feel, didn't you?'_**

Naruto frowned, 'How could I not? It's small, but noticeable. But half-demon? Well, it's not exactly the worst thing in the world, I guess. I'm going to go see my team, they can cheer me up.'

'…**_.Be careful, kit.'_**

Sakura watched her great 'Sasuke-kun' as he trained with Kakashi in great fascination. When she looked at him, she saw greatness, beauty, and the greatest source of power that she had ever seen. It was the middle of the one month that they were give to prepare for the last stage of the exams, and she knew, without a doubt in her mind that Sasuke would be the best one there.

Who could doubt her logic if they were seeing what she was, and more importantly, what she wasn't. Most of the time when Sasuke and Kakashi were in the middle of a mock battle nothing could be seen, with the exception of a few blurs here and there. Not to mention that it has gone like this for several hours, yet they would not slow down.

Sakura was so caught up in the mock fight that she couldn't hear Naruto walk up casually beside her. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Kakashi and smirked. He could see every movement clearly, and could see that Sasuke could not keep it up much longer. There was too much fatigue in his steps. Looking to his side at Sakura, he noticed that she could not follow, "Kakashi-sensei is about to win, Sakura-chan."

Startled, Sakura clenched her fist tightly and punched Naruto as hard as she could on the jaw. The force of the hit made him skid a few feet before he stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. Oblivious to how she made him feel, Sakura glared, "Stupid Naruto! Quit being such a pervert! Sasuke-kun would kick your ass if he knew."

Naruto glared back at the mention of Sasuke, already greatly aggravated by all that happened that day so far. They were supposed to cheer him up, not this, "Yeah right! Sasuke-bastard doesn't even know you exist! What makes you think he even cares for you! At least I like you!"

_Nice going, Naruto. Now she'll hate you forever… _thought Naruto as he held his glare, determined to show her that he was serious this time. She WOULD see that Sasuke was just a bastard. As far as he was concerned, the sooner that she saw that Sasuke was not interested, the better. Then, she would finally move on.

Sakura had different thoughts, "You're just jealous! You're mad that Sasuke is stronger than you, and he's actually wanted on this team! No one would even care if you were gone!"

Sakura's eyes went wide when she said that, and she clasped her hand over her mouth. She knew how much Naruto valued friends, and what she just told him showed that she wasn't his. _That's not true, though. Naruto really is my friend._

Naruto stared at her in shock, before they narrowed. For a brief moment, he knew that they had changed from their bright blue to his crimson pair with slitted pupils, before flickering out. Kakashi and Sasuke walked up and looked an enraged Naruto, then to Sakura, who looked like she just said the most insulting thing in the world. Naruto didn't care, "FINE! If I'm not wanted here, then I'm gone! I quit this team."

With that, Naruto turned around and started walking back towards the village. He didn't get far before Sakura shouted, "Naruto, wait! I didn't mean what I said. Don't go."

Sasuke, not know that most of the argument was started by the mention of him, grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and spun him around and smirked, "Whatever Sakura said, forget it. Don't quit this team, dobe."

Before Sasuke could even see it with his sharingan, Naruto's fist collided with Sasuke's stomach. As Sasuke fell to his knees, Naruto gave Sakura a wicked grin, "By the way, Sasuke isn't stronger than me. Since Kakashi decided to train only Sasuke, I had to find a new sensei. One MUCH stronger."

Kakashi looked lazily at Naruto, mildly interested in who had trained Naruto, "Who?"

Instead of answering, Naruto raised his thumb to his mouth, and nit it hard enough to draw blood. Kakashi's visible eye went wide as Naruto went though the seals, making Naruto smirk. Drawing on some of the energy he got from the Kyuubi earlier that day at the canyon, Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke, and the remaining members had to raise their glance as high as they could to see Naruto standing atop of a giant toad, who was smoking a pipe. Naruto was glaring down at them, with his arms folded across his chest. Finally, Naruto turned his attention to the toad, "Let's go, Gama-Bunta. Take me to Konoha."

"SURE, KID."

As Naruto and the giant toad took off, Sakura and Sasuke turned to Kakashi, both asking question. However, Kakashi didn't pay attention. He was stunned. Naruto did indeed get a better sensei. The only one who could teach him to summon the frogs was none other than Jiraiya, one of the legendary three sannin of Konoha. That wasn't the only thing that bothered him, though. One thought repeated itself over and over in his head like a mantra.

_With those eyes and hair, he looks exactly like Yondaime-sensei when he used to stand on Gama-Bunta…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Naruto reached Konoha, he released the boss toad and started towards the hokage's office. Instead of just going as he went, the fox boy had a plan already forming in his mind. For it to work, however, he needed the hokage's permission to leave. From there, all he had to do was do the things he needed and get back in time for the chuunin exams.

With confidence, he walked strait past the ANBU guards, ignoring their shouts to stop. Once he opened the door to the hokage's office, he stepped inside followed by the guards, who stopped at the door and looked at the hokage for orders. Sandaime Hokage, who had been going through a large stack of forms, looked at Naruto, then to the ANBU guards. Sighing, he dismissed the guards and motioned for Naruto to sit down, who did.

Sarutobi looked at the boy in front of his desk, "I see that you seem to be in good health, Naruto. How have you been?"

Naruto relaxed against the chair, "Pretty good, actually. Kakashi-sensei had to use the month before the exams to train Sasuke to control the seal, so I got myself a new sensei. I've been learning a lot."

That statement made the hokage raise an eyebrow, "A new sensei? Who?"

Naruto smiled, "He said that he's an old student of yours, and supposed to be pretty famous, I guess. Jiraiya, of the legendary three, I think it was. I just call him Ero-Sannin."

Sarutobi smirked, "He's powerful. One of the best, Naruto. You really got lucky. Also, I see that you have already found his greatest weakness. Women. If you're really lucky, he might let in on some of his personal moves."

Grinning like an idiot, Naruto leaned forward a little bit, "He already has. I can summon Gama-Bunta. However, Ero-Sannin had to leave for a while. Had a mission, he told me, but I think he just went to peep at the hot springs. So, I'm stuck without a teacher."

"Well, Naruto, I am impressed. Summoning the toad boss is extremely difficult. However, as far as a sensei goes, I'm sure that Kakashi will be able to teach you a few good things."

Naruto frowned, trying to find the most formal way to tell the old man, "Hokage-Sama, I must confess. I acted rashly this morning after an argument between me and my team. In anger, I quit the team, though even now, I do not regret it. We did not work well as a team, and I was learning nothing."

Master Sarutobi sighed, "Naruto, this is most problematic. Without a team, not many people will hire a gennin to do a mission. What will you do?"

The fox boy smiled, "Well, with the exam in a little more than three weeks from now, all I really need to do is impress the judges enough to promote me. If I'm not promoted, then I'll join a team that loses a member to promotion or death. Although, with Gama-Bunta and a few of my high ranked jutsus, I'm sure that I can make the cut. I mean, how many gennin do you know that can summon a boss or make solid clones?"

"It is indeed impressive, Naruto. So, if you have this all covered, why come see me?"

Naruto stiffened for a second, before relaxing, "In truth, I could have just let you find all this out on your own, but I figured that I'd come visit and give you a break from paperwork. Though, I do expect you to do the same for me when I'm hokage."

Sarutobi laughed, "Ah, yes. I do admit that I hate doing it, but it's mostly all I can do in my old age. This break was greatly needed. You have grown Naruto, and in so little time, it's amazing. I relatively like talking to you like this. But, surely, there must be something that would bring you here?"

"Yes," replied Naruto, "I need your permission to leave the village for training until the exams. I would like to travel to Wave Country and visit the bridge builder and his family. Also, I have something in that town that I left and I think now is the time that I go retrieve it."

Sandaime Hokage thought for a moment, "I can't allow you to go that far for training, but we could get around that if you had a mission there, ne? Since you want to visit that town, the mission should fit right in. We were told it was a C-ranked mission, but it was really an A-rank. We were promised payment, and it's almost time for it to be paid. This shall be considered a B-rank task. I'll allow you three weeks to complete the mission. That way we both win, right?"

Naruto felt relaxed, "No harm in bringing back the payment. I'll take it."

With that, the hokage reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope, "Here's the details. Let's hope this goes smooth."

Naruto nodded as he took the package, and exited the office. On his way out, he passed right by Kakashi, who was heading in the direction of the hokage. Both pausing, they stared at each other, and Naruto smiled, "Hello Kakashi-san, what brings you here?

Kakashi sweatdropped, _Already quit calling me sensei…_, "Not much, Naruto-San, just came to check a few records on a shinobi I thought about earlier. You?"

Naruto raised the envelope and smiled slightly, "Going to go visit Tazuna and Inari as I get the payment for our A-rank mission. Thought I'd visit Haku and Zabuza's grave, as well."

"That's good, Naruto. Tell our friends hello for me, too," Kakashi paused and pulled out some money, "Do me a favor and buy incense to burn at the graves for me, will you?"

Naruto took the money, "I'll do that. So, how did Sakura and Sasuke react after I left?"

"Well, Sasuke is pretty pissed that you can summon Gama-Bunta. Then, Sakura feels sorry about telling you something that started all that. What did she say, exactly?"

Naruto frowned, "Just that I'm not her friend, then stuff along that line."

Kakashi paused, "I see. So, you planning to pick up what you left behind in Wave?"

Naruto smirked, "Hell, yeah! It's about time. Could have came in handy during the second exam."

"Well then, Naruto, I'll let you go now. Take care. Oh, before I forget, I might come by later tonight if I'm right about something, if that's okay."

"Sure thing. I'm leaving around mid-afternoon. Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Naruto had returned home, he collected all of the training clothes that he needed, plus a few snacks for the trip. Even though it had taken the team several days to reach Wave Country last time, Naruto could make the journey in a few hours with Gama-Bunta. That was his plan. He could make it there just before dark.

Setting his pack and extra kunai by the front door, he returned to the center of the room, then proceeded to sit down and meditate. Relaxing as much as he could, he began to clear his mind. Once done, he felt less and less of the physical world, and he found himself inside of his own mind.

----------------

Naruto looked around to find himself in a hallway with hundreds of doors. However, he knew exactly which one he wanted to go through. Going to the very last door, he found it to be much larger than the others. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding an even larger room that he remembered quite well. Wasting no time, he walked strait up to the cage and banged on the bars until he was sure that he got the fox's attention. Even as he saw Kyuubi wake up and move towards the cage, Naruto did not move back.

The boy smirked, "Morning, sunshine."

Kyuubi smirked as well, showing his teeth**, "_You know, whelp, that you are within my reach, and you no longer have enough time to get away, right?_"**

"Yes," Naruto replied, "but where would that leave you? I figure that even if you kill me in here, you'll still be stuck behind that cage. I'd be brain-dead, but you'll still be alive for a long time having absolutely nothing to do except wait for someone to find my body and keep me in a hospital until the day I die. At least now you get to fight with me every now and them."

Kyuubi raised a paw and ran its' nails across the medal, before pulling back entirely, "**_You have a point, whelp. So, what do you want?_"**

"A deal," Naruto replied, "You give me all of your chakra to keep forever as my own, and I'll summon you from time to time and let you stretch your legs, eat some animals, and even fight when I need you to.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, "**_That would be a good deal, but I'm quite sure that you would understand how impossible that is when I have no contract._"**

Sitting on the floor, Naruto laughed, "Oh, so true, but some summons don't need a contract. When I stole that scroll of sealing, I saw a kinjutsu that allowed someone to summon certain things without a contract, like the dead or monsters. I memorized it, then modified it so it would work for you. So, still interested?"

"**_Very,"_ **replied the kitsune**, "_You have no idea what I would give for even just a minute out in the real world again. This place is unbearable being here so long."_**

"I do know. That's why I'm offering you a change to come out on occasion, sometimes for a minute, others for entire nights if I see that you're behaving well enough. All you would have to give me is your chakra, which is being wasted in there. You can keep enough to keep you alive, but I want the rest, where it stays with me."

Kyuubi nodded in agreement, "**_I accept this deal. I will keep five percent of my chakra, more than enough to survive. The rest goes to you. However, kit, if I give you that much chakra at once, you'll surely die. The only way to do this is to slowly let it leak into your reserves, and let it expand as it goes. Then, once all of my chakra has leaked into your reserve, it will be completely yours. When wasted, it won't return to me like it has in the past, but it will return to you just like yours does now. In the meantime, you can go about your life like any other, while it still grows. Is this acceptable?"_**

"Perfectly, if it can be completed in three weeks time," Kyuubi nodded once again, "So, Kyuubi, will it have any side-effects?"

"**_Some. We'll be able to communicate through your mind, like we did earlier when you still had my chakra inside you. Higher senses, instincts, and speed will be a little faster. Also, you might change physically a little, but not anything drastic like a tail."_**

Naruto nodded and prepared to leave, "I can deal with that. When will this start?"

"**_I'll start as soon as you leave."_ **replied Kyuubi as he watched the boy as he started to leave,

"No problem. "**_Hey, kit! Thanks."_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found Kakashi in front of him, enjoying a cup of Naruto's ramen at the kitchen table. Ignoring the feeling of his chakra already beginning to grow, Naruto stood up and walked over to the other chair, which had another cup of ramen waiting for him. Grabbing the cup, he started to eat.

"Hey, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi swallowed his bite, "Yo. Since when did you meditate? You were so gone that you didn't even hear me yelling at you."

Naruto laughed, "Man, that's bad. Actually, that was my second time ever. Had a few things to deal with."

"I imagine that you do it different than other people. If you clear your mind, it should bring you strait to your…roommate, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied after swallowing, "We talked. He's actually pretty cool and treats you like a friend if you're not afraid and insult him a few good times. I think that's what friends are to a demon."

Kakashi nodded and set down the empty ramen cup, actually interested, "Only you have the power to become anyone's friend. You know, that's the second demon you made good, if you count the demon of the mist, Zabuza."

Naruto nodded, though he felt that there was something different with Kakashi today. Once he actually thought about it, something clicked, "You know, I never thought I'd see the day where I caught the great Kakashi without his mask."

Kakashi paled, hands quickly pulling the mask back to it's rightful place, "Don't tell anyone. People have wanted to see past my mask for years. You're the fourth person that has ever seen me without a mask, you know that?"

"Really? Who else?"

"Well," the man started, "There's obviously you. My parents, who bought me my first mask when I was a week old. I was born home, so no doctors except for my father, who knew enough medical jutsus to deliver the baby himself. Then lastly, as I have just found out today, your father."

Naruto froze, "You knew my father?"

Kakashi nodded, "I didn't know he was your father until after I saw you earlier. That's the shinobi that I wanted to look up."

The copy ninja reached under his vest and pulled out a thick folder, then handed it to Naruto. As the boy looked at it, Kakashi laughed, "Apparently, your dad was my sensei."

Naruto opened the folder and looked at the picture and then the name, then looked back at Kakashi, "Uzumaki Arashi, otherwise known as Yondaime, the fourth hokage?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yep, surprised the hell out of me, too. Didn't even know he had a kid. But once I saw you atop of Gama-Bunta, arms crossed, with his hair color, it was like seeing a ghost."

Naruto looked back down at the folder, "What's all in this file? Usually it's just two or three pieces of paper, isn't it?"

"Well, once I had that, I got the hokage's permission to get all things related to him, so you could go through them. It has his basic information, his journal, accomplishments, and then his own personal jutsus, if you wanted to learn a few. Also, I added something to your pack by the door. I think you'll like it."

Wanting to change the subject, Naruto smirked, remembering the words Kakashi told him once, "Okay, so tell about yourself. Who are you? Likes, dislikes. What are your dreams?"

Kakashi also remembered, smirking under his mask, "Hatake Kakashi. I like my 'Come Come Paradise' collection, which, by the way, you must get me an autographed copy since Jiraiya seems to like you so much. I dislike showing up on time. My dream is to live up to my best friend's expectations. He died on a mission, and gave me his sharingan."

Naruto nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto. I like knowing I have friends and getting stronger. I dislike the villagers who look at me and only see Kyuubi. My dream is to become a great hokage like my father, only better."

"You will, kid."

------

End chapter one. I will update tomorrow at the latest if everything goes well. Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---

Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, as promised.

--

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 2: Unexpected Friend

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto made his way toward the village walls, he felt his way through his chakra reserves. Just like the Kyuubi had promised him, he could feel a large amount had already been added. Not including his own, the fox provided just under the amount he got when he was fighting Haku. It felt weird having this much without being angry or almost dead.

As he looked at the gate, it was safe to say he didn't feel weird anymore. The anger was back. Sitting by the gate, sat Sasuke and Sakura, obviously waiting for him to show up. The two stood as they too notice of him, too.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in a cheerful voice as he was right beside them, overdoing her acting. Sasuke just stared at him, probably expecting him to make an ass of himself like he usually did. Sorry to disappoint. Sakura's smile died down when Naruto made no such comment.

Naruto glanced at her, "Hey."

Sasuke stepped forward, "Going to Tazuna?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Well, I did promise him that I'd visit. Naruto keeps his promises."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll keep training. I look forward to fighting you."

Naruto smiled, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Be careful, dobe."

The fox boy gave his wicked grin, "What, and miss the exams, Sasuke-bastard?"

Sakura stepped forward, careful of how close she got to him, "Seriously, be careful, Naruto."

Naruto gritted his teeth slightly, "I'll be fine, Sakura."

Biting his thumb again, Naruto made the seals, then slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Once again, Naruto was standing on top of the boss summon, "Yo, Gama-Bunta, towards Wave Country. Full speed!"

When Naruto and his summon disappeared over the distance, Sasuke looked over to Sakura, "What's wrong with you?"

Sakura, who had tears running down her face, turned and started back into the village, "He didn't say 'chan' like he used to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few minutes before sunset when Naruto reached Tazuna's house. Quickly getting rid of his summon, Naruto took a deep breath. Walking towards he door, he noticed that all of the damage to the house had been completely fixed. Also, looking around, he noticed that things were better. It was amazing how much one bridge would do for a village. Gathering his wits, and suppressing the feeling of his increasing chakra, Naruto knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling on the other side, and it took a moment before the door slowly opened, revealing Tsunami.

Naruto smiled, "Hello, I see you're looking as great as ever!"

Tsunami had to look at him for a moment, but her smile grew wide, "Naruto! Come on inside. Dad, Inari, we have company!"

A few moments after Naruto had stepped inside Tazuna came into view, smiling like a fool, "Naruto, well, I'll be damned. What brings you here?"

Naruto shook his hand, and blinked a few times when he saw Inari attached to his waist, "Uh…well, got a mission from the hokage here, but I only took it so I could come visit, but mostly, it's to train for the chuunin exams that are coming up in a few weeks."

Tazuna showed Naruto to the living room, as Inari went up to bed, and Tsunami went to finish the rest of the dishes. Once both had sat down, Tazuna opened the conversation, "So, where's the rest of your team?"

Naruto snorted, "Well, the past few weeks, the team had been having problems, but this morning, we got in a big fight, and I quit the team. Shortly after, I went to see the hokage, and asked if I could come here to finish my training here, and he was able to let me if I did a mission here in the meantime."

Tazuna looked puzzled, "This morning? You couldn't have gotten here that fast."

"Oh," said Naruto, "I met this guy a few days ago, and he taught me how to summon this giant frog. I rode on top of his head to get here."

Tazuna blinked, but knew better than to think anything was impossible when it considered Naruto, "So, you quit the team, huh? You three looked good together last tie I saw you guys. What happened?"

"Well, Kakashi and I seem to be on pretty good terms, had lunch with him earlier. Sasuke and I are rivals, but it borders on friendship. Mainly, Sakura said some things to me that cut pretty deep and I blew up and quit."

Tazuna sighed, "That's bad, but things tend to happen when you are involved. They always work out. It's been a long day for you. Please, you would be welcome to stay here for the rest of your visit."

Naruto nodded, following Tazuna back up to the room where he had stayed last time. Once he got his stuff in, he remember something, "Oh, Tazuna. There's something you should know. Over then next few weeks, I'm going to be changing a lot in preparation to the exams. So, if I wake up with weird eyes, or taller, or something along those lines, don't mind it."

Tazuna nodded, "I'll make sure that Tsunami and Inari know it, too. Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up, he immediately went to the mirror. As far as he could see, nothing was different, with the exception of his skin being tanner than usual. However, when he felt his chakra reserves, he notices a great increase. Almost four times what he usually got from Kyuubi. He knew that this was just beginning, but he could not imagine having much more.

Looking through his clothes, he found a package. Knowing that it must be what Kakashi had added, he unwrapped it, and gasped when he saw what it was. Laid across his bed was the long jacket that his father used to wear all the time. Knowing that this one had been worn before, he figured that it was not just another copy. This was his father's! As he went to unfold it, he noticed that there was an undershirt, and a pair of pants that had the same design as the jacket. Lastly, there was a pair of shoes that went with the outfit.

After carefully refolding the clothes, Naruto went back to his pack and looked through the items inside. Everything inside was familiar, except for a large envelope next to the one that described his mission. Opening it, he found that inside was a very large amount of money, with a note that Kakashi wrote, telling him that this was just a small amount of his inheritance that could be used to make more clothes like his father's, or anything else he wanted.

Naruto threw on his regular clothes, then put the money in his pocket. Grabbing his father's clothes, he made his way towards the kitchen. Seeing only Tazuna, Naruto decided to ask him where a tailor was located. Getting the directions, Naruto began walking through the village. One odd thing he noticed was that he was being stared at, and not in the usual cold glances this times. If he didn't know better, he would have thought he was Sasuke.

Once he was almost at the tailors, Naruto found out why. Some twenty feet from the bridge, he saw a large sculpture of him and his old team, Looking at the plaque, he read out loud, "This piece is dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto and his team of leaf ninja, who fought with their lives on the line for the future of this village. He showed us courage, and showed us heroes do exist. It is in his honor that we came up with the name: The Great Naruto Bridge."

When Naruto finished reading, he blushed and quickly made his way to the tailor's shop. When he stepped inside, a young woman greeted him, "What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled and placed the package on the counter, "I'd like three pairs of clothes exactly like this in each size, starting with the size I am now, then going up."

The young woman nodded, as she looked at the design of Naruto's clothes that were in the package, "That shouldn't be too hard. After I measure you, you'd be welcome to come back by this afternoon and pick up your order."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to get his measurements taken. Once done, Naruto left the store, looking around for places that might carry what he needed. Saving back enough money to pay for his clothes, Naruto figured that he had about a quarter of it to spend.

"What are we doing here, Kisame?"

The shark man looked over at his partner, Itatchi, with a deep hatred. What the Uchiha missing-nin didn't know, was that their organization, the Akatsuki, had found out that Itatchi was planning to let their target go. They did not know why, but they had figured that it was because the target lived in Konoha, Itatchi's old home.

"Doesn't matter. Now shut up, and keep following."

Itatchi frowned. He did NOT like being talked to this way. Facing the human shark, Itatchi switched on his sharingan. He had to smirk when Kisame made the mistake of looking Itatchi in there eyes. Once fixed, Itatchi had him. Once in the genjutsu, Itatchi pulled out his kunai, and quickly jammed it into Kisame's throat. Walking away, Itatchi smiled.

"Well, had to speed things up a bit. Now, what to do? I think I'll stay here for a couple days, then head on to Konoha. My target will be safe for that long."

Like an afterthought, he added to himself, "Plus, I heard they named a bridge after him in this town…"

Naruto stood at the cliff hat he had been to only weeks before, frozen by the memories held here. The incense rose from the graves as they burned, burning Naruto's sensitive nose. Though it stung, the fox boy didn't even notice it as he stared at the crosses.

Dropping to his knees, Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was true that Haku and Zabuza had tried to kill him, but in the last few minutes of their lives, the two mist ninjas were his friends. True friends who respected him. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't respect them.

Focusing on Haku's grave, Naruto sighed depressingly, "Haku, can you see me now? I desperately hope you can. I need your help, for I am lost. Those precious people who make me so strong and brave don't need me, nor want me. I acted as a fool, and abandoned them after a pathetic argument. How can I be brave and strong when things are not right between us? In your honor, I will continue to try to protect them. I promise I'll come tell you how things work out."

After saying a small prayer for him, Naruto found himself in front of Zabuza's grave, silent for he did not know what to say at first. Somehow, the words just came to him. A greeting at fist, then things came to him as he went along, "Hey. It's me, Naruto. You know, it's funny how things work out. All my life the only thing I have ever wanted was a true friend. I found that in you, but then you died minutes after. You jerk! That's not how friendship works! I know it's not your fault, but can it be just this time, Zabuza?

Tears came down Naruto's face, and he wiped them off, laughing softly as if it would trick his tears into thinking he was happy, "Remember right before you died, and it started to snow? Haku's tears, we called it. Haku cared so much that his sadness fell from the sky when you left this world. What of me? Will anyone care when I go, enough to even get a gentle breeze?"

Everything was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke again, "Guess we'll find out one day, won't we? I'm guessing you know why I'm here, though. I came to pick up what you gave me. I think I'm ready for it."

Flashback

As Kakashi laid Zabuza down next to Haku, the demon of the mist smile a little, "Thank you, Kakashi. Can you do me one last favor?"

The man with silver hair nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Call that boy over here so I may speak with him."

Kakashi didn't need to. Naruto was close enough to hear, and made his way to the dying ninja, "Yes, Zabuza?"

"Boy, when I was old enough, my father gave me that sword that I have. I was supposed to give it to my son, but I never had one. I want you to have it."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I couldn't possibly. It would dishonor you."

Zabuza lightly glared, "Enough. If you want to justify it, call it a trade for that kunai you gave to me."

The fox boy could only nod as he looked at the ground, "I'll leave it with you until I'm ready for it. Zabuza, I'll miss you."

"Same here, kid."

End Flashback

Saying farewell to Zabuza, Naruto stood. Not feeling himself stepping to the sword, Naruto could only feel his heart beating faster as his hand grasped the handle. Pulling a small amount of chakra into his arm, Naruto easily pulled the sword out of the ground.

Turning the large blade this way and that, Naruto looked at the sword's condition. He then noticed that it was flawless. Even where there should be dents and scratches, the fox boy noticed that it was unblemished, even after all this time. Once done, Naruto hefted it over his shoulder. With one final glace back to the graves, Naruto slowly turned and made his way back to the village.

"Wow! Totally cool!" Naruto exclaimed as he finished putting on a pair of his new clothes.

The girl, who was around fifteen, looked around nervously, "Please, Naruto-Sama! Be quieter, there are other people here in the store."

Naruto nodded, then pulled out his money to pay the girl. Taking over half, he laid it on the counter, "There's enough there. Whatever's left, you can keep. You did a great job."

The girl deeply blushed, "Thank you."

Naruto grabbed the large bag of clothes and left the tailor shop. Wondering where to go now, Naruto found the answer within his growling stomach, "Yeah, buddy, I hear that. How about we find ourselves a nice ramen stand!"

Finding one big enough to handle his stomach, Naruto sighed happily as he sat down, "Hey, get me ten bowls of ramen."

The old man sighed, "What is it with you people? First, he asks me for eight bowls, now you ask for ten. Anyway, coming right up."

Naruto looked confused as he turned towards the guy who asked for eight bowls. As he looked at the guy, his jaw dropped, "S-Sasuke? No, that's not right. Who are you?"

Itatchi looked at him in curiosity, "Uzumaki Naruto? What are you doing in Wave Country?"

Naruto ignored the ramen being sat down beside him, "Training for the chuunin exams. How do you know me?"

Itatchi smirked, "I've met you before. I was with my brother, Sasuke, at the time. I'm Uchiha Itatchi."

Naruto's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Itatchi? The guy Sasuke is wanting to kill? I don't believe it."

"How do you know my brother so well?"

Over the next hour, Naruto told Itatchi everything about himself since the day he graduated from the academy. Itatchi listened intently the whole time, taking breaks as him and Naruto ate another bowl ramen. Finally, after six bowls of ramen apiece, Naruto's tale was over after everything was told, even the sword that Itatchi was admiring, to Naruto's deal with Kyuubi.

Naruto looked over to Itatchi, "So, tell me why you left the village."

As Naruto pulled another bowl of pork ramen to him, Itatchi nodded, "You're the first person to hear the real story. It all started when…"

Flashback

Itatchi laughed at the dye in Shisui's hair, "Dummy, what happened to you?"

Shisui glared at his friend, "Don't act dumb, Itatchi. You're the only one who is mean enough to pull a prank on me."

Itatchi smirked, "But the purple goes good with your eyes."

"Shut up."

As the two walked to the clan's temple, they caught their fathers in a private conversation in the hidden meeting room that was under the mats. Hoping to catch something big that they could use as a prank, they stopped and listened intently.

Shisui's father spoke first, "But why did it have to be Sasuke?"

Shisui looked over to Itatchi, who could only shrug in confusion. Itatchi's father spoke next, "It had to be him. By the time I found him, Sasuke had just been born, or else I would have had it done to Itatchi."

"Does the kid know?"

Itatchi's father was silent, "You know the clan's rule. No one in our clan, except for our generation, can know. Not Itatchi. Not Shisui. Especially not Sasuke. He will grow up and, with our guidance, kill Uzumaki Naruto and the nine tails that's locked inside him. Hopefully, he can use it's energy without ever finding out he got the chakra from what we put in him."

Shisui's father spoke after a moment, "But Kyuubi is the king of the demons. Can it be defeated?"

"We put Hachimata in an Uchiha, who will gain sharingan. You heard the legends. Hachimata and Kyuubi were almost matched in strength. When Sasuke gains the sharingan, it will put him stronger than Uzumaki and Kyuubi. After the fox is dead, I will personally kill my son, ridding the earth of the two strongest threats."

Later, next to the river, Shisui looked over at Itatchi. Instead of being cheerful, Itatchi had a massive killer intent rolling off of him, "What are you going to do, Itatchi?"

"Who's Hachimata?"

Shisui was a major history expert, reading everything he could find. He sighed, "Hachimata. The eight-tailed demon, second only to Kyuubi, ruler of all in the demon world. Matched in every aspect, except Kyuubi's cunning intellect. In the form of a giant snake with eight heads."

Itatchi blew up, "THEY PUT A GIANT SNAKE IN MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Shisui nodded, "It seems so. What will happen, Itatchi?"

Itatchi thought for a moment, "They sealed a demon in my little brother, want him to kill Uzumaki Naruto, and then plan to kill him. Of course, I'll slaughter all of our clan who knew about it."

"Are you completely serious about that?"

Itatchi nodded, "I can't kill them all, but I'll damn sure try."

Shisui nodded, "I know a way to kill them all, and leave you safe at the end. Who's your closest friend?"

"You are, duh."

Gathering his courage, Shisui nodded, "Kill me."

Itatchi frowned, "Idiot, be serious."

"I am. The Mangekyou Sharingan, ultimate level of the sharingan. Only one Uchiha has ever achieved it, our ancestor. The catch to it is that you have to kill your closest friend."

Itatchi gasped, "No. No way in hell. I won't kill you."

Shisui looked at his feet, "My father has shamed me with his involvement. If you won't kill me right now, I'll kill myself next chance I get. At least this way, you'll get what you need. I'll even write a suicide note so it will give you time to prepare. I only ask that you make sure your brother remains safe."

"Does it have to be this way, my friend?"

Shisui nodded, "There's no choice."

It took a week after Shisui's death for all the preparations to be made. In that time, whenever Itatchi saw an Uchiha, he sneered and started fights often. Even Sasuke caught some of his wrath, even though Itatchi didn't mean it. It had to be done if he was to make sure that they thought it was because he wanted more power. He said it after every fight or argument. It was a lie. All of this was for the wrong they made towards his brother, though Sasuke could never know that. The boy could never learn about Hachimata.

Finally, the night arrived when Itatchi started. Switching on his new Mangekyou Sharingan, the blood started to flow. In the streets, Uchiha bodies lay everywhere. There was a time during all of this that Itatchi had been spotted by Sasuke, and Itatchi had to act fast.

Within minutes, Itatchi was standing over his dead mother, and kneeling father, "You bastard! How dare you seal Hachimata in my little brother!"

The man looked up at his son, "It had to be done to kill Kyuubi. It will happen no matter what. By killing your mother and me, all it will accomplish is that Sasuke will be trained by another Uchiha to kill Uzumaki."

Itatchi smirked, "I'm afraid you're wrong. I've already killed them all. You're the last. Shisui gave me his life to let me gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. He offered, and I had no choice but to accept. With his final words, he asked that no Uchiha be left standing, except me and Sasuke."

"I see. However, Sasuke is smart. He'll find out eventually."

Their conversation was interrupted when Sasuke was banging on the door, yelling about what he saw. Itatchi's eyes widened, "Sasuke, don't come in!"

As the door slid open, Itatchi quickly killed his father, but Sasuke saw the blow. Frozen in shock, Sasuke glared, "Why?"

End Flashback

Laying his chopsticks beside his bowl, Itatchi sighed, "When Sasuke caught up to me, and asked why, I had to do something. Not wanting to tell him about Hachimata, I told him about being strong, and the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I fled the village immediately, and later was confronted by the Akatsuki. Seeing it as the best way to survive, I joined up. A few weeks ago, we were given a mission to capture the Kyuubi and return. I planned to save you and join back up with my brother when we got to Konoha, but things came too early. This morning, I quit the Akatsuki, and killed my partner, and here I am."

Naruto slowly nodded, "I'll go with you to Konoha in three weeks, if you can wait. What will happen once you're back?"

Itatchi shrugged, "Probably jail."

Naruto smirked, "I'm good with the Hokage now. I bet I can get you fully reinstated. However, you must do something for me in the meantime."

"What?"

Naruto grinned, "Teach me how to wield this sword."

----

End Chapter. Continue with the reviews, and I'll continue with the updates.


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I lot of the twists in this story is based on things I've picked up here and there. I've read stories where Naruto carries Zabuza's sword, some where Naruto makes deals with Kyuubi, and others where Itatchi is good. Hachimata, though, is actually based on Japanese legend, to which I studied very hard before I wrote this story. A reviewer told me it was Hachibi, but I can't find any error in my studies. Though, I could still be wrong, but I'll leave it as it is, regardless. Too troublesome to go and change it all now.

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 3: The return

As Naruto laid down in his bed back in his room, thoughts of Sasuke wandered into his mind.

"**_He has my rival in him. Not to mention that he himself is your rival."_**

Naruto blinked, "Kyuubi?"

"**_Yeah."_**

"It's true. What will we do, Kyuubi? I can't kill him."

"**_No, just beat him and make sure that he knows who is more powerful."_**

Naruto smirked, "Of course, I am since our deal was made."

"**_What if he discovers Hachimata? Then things won't change from what they are now. The eight-tails was almost the same as me."_**

The gennin laughed, "Yeah, but there's a reason he has eight tails and you have nine. Don't worry, we'll beat him."

"…**_Don't take him so lightly."_**

"Don't worry, fox. When it concerns Sasuke, there is no lightly. Just continue sending that chakra. We're meeting Itatchi tomorrow to start my sword lessons."

The next morning, Naruto woke up and forced himself into the forest where he had told Itatchi to meet him. With his sword over his shoulder, Naruto sat down and began to relax. All the muscles him his body would normally have calmed, but he could feel them changing rapidly to adapt to the large amount of chakra flowing though his body, making his body constantly on edge.

Perhaps it was that fact that made him dodge the kunai that intended to hit him before it even left Itatchi's hand. Seconds later, the kunai hit the ground, and Naruto was still glaring at Itatchi, "What the hell is your problem!"

The eldest Uchiha leapt down from the branch and stood only a few feet away from the fox boy, "With a sword that large and heavy, there is no skill involved while wielding it, just two things. First, there's instinct, as you just demonstrated when you dodged that kunai. Second, you have to have the sheer brute strength to be able to move the sword as if it weighed nothing."

Naruto sighed in relief, 'Whew! And I thought I'd have to spend all my time learning crazy stances and hard as hell slashes and maneuvers. This is easy!'

"So, I want you to do a thousand down slashes, a thousand upwards slashes, a thousand slashes to the right, a thousand slashes to the left. After that, a thousand slashes diagonally from left to right, and a thousand diagonally from right to left. Then, switch hands and repeat," Itatchi paused, "…Since we're pressed for time. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. No chakra."

Naruto gulped and whimpered, 'He's a sadist!'

'**_I Like him!' _**Kyuubi exclaimed**, '_Now continue, kit. I will train you soon, and I will not start until you finish his training and complete that exam.'_ **

**---**

Two and a half weeks passed quickly, and Naruto, along with Itatchi, were on top of Gama-Bunta on their way back to Konoha. In that time, Naruto had gained all of Kyuubi's chakra. Most of the side effects were normal enough, though defiantly noticeable. His skin was tanned, which happened after the first day. He was much taller, setting him even with Itatchi. His hair was also longer, making him look even more like his father. His muscles were more toned, and his face was more sharp, instead of his usual flatness. His hands turned into sharp claws like he had before. The last side effect was his eyes and teeth. They looked like they did when he fought Haku. Eyes were red in color, and black slits. His teeth were permanent fangs, making them look like they did when he lost it against Haku.

The effects that weren't physical were just as great. His five senses had heightened tremendously, which would do wonders for a ninja. He could also talk to Kyuubi regularly. His healing factor was also much faster, as a large hole in his stomach would close in just seconds. Lastly, though there was no telling for sure if it really was the last, his chakra was through the roof. He could safely say that no one else could match him in the exams, unless Sasuke released Hachimata.

While he and Itatchi trained, Naruto summoned Kyuubi and let him run around and hunt in the forest. The demon couldn't be happier, except that he was only the size of a bear, instead of the size of a small village. He didn't complain though, especially when he had his teeth sunk into a fish. When not hunting, Kyuubi played around with Naruto and Itatchi, who he was quite fond of.

It took awhile for Itatchi to get used to Kyuubi, as he was old enough to remember the attack on the village. However, once he did get over it, Itatchi enjoyed playing pranks with Kyuubi on unsuspecting people. During their training breaks, Kyuubi could be found with his head on Itatchi's lap getting his ear scratched by the Uchiha.

In order to summon Gama-Bunta and Kyuubi more effectively, Naruto had Itatchi make some seals on his arms, which were inked into a tattoo onto his left and right forearms. The seals were made to work in a great effect. They kept a small store of chakra in each summoning tattoo, so that if Naruto ever ran out of chakra, he could still summon them with the supply stored. All he had to do was smear his blood over one of the tattoo seals, and they would be summoned. His left arm was Gama-Bunta, and his right Kyuubi.

Naruto hopped into the hokage's office via the window, surprising Sarutobi. The hokage was silent for a moment, taking in Naruto's appearance. He immediately noticed all of the changes made by Kyuubi, as they were hard to not notice. However, somehow he knew it was still Naruto. Also, it made him smirk to see that he was dressed exactly like the fourth, the boy's father.

Naruto interrupted his thoughts, as he threw the money onto his desk, "Mission complete."

Sarutobi nodded, "I assume that you took the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yep," Naruto smirked, "Well, almost all of it. Let him keep enough to stay alive. He makes a great summon."

Naruto pulled up his right sleeve, and showed the seal to the hokage, who nodded, "When you summon him, is he tame?"

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, pretty much. Still playful at times."

"Show me."

With a nod, Naruto bit his thumb and ran it across his right arm. When the smoke cleared, Sarutobi was confronted with a miniature Kyuubi, who bowed his head respectfully. When he raised his head, the fox walked over to Naruto, who knelt down and scratched his ear, "Okay, Kyuubi, you can go now. Sorry for bothering you."

The fox nodded and disappeared, leaving a stunned hokage, "Wow, to see the day…. Anyway, any negative changes?"

Naruto frowned in thought, "Well, my senses are heightened tenfold, so please don't fart, geezer."

The hokage's eye twitched, "Disrespectful brat. That sword…the item you went to retrieve?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, and it suits me perfectly. Hokage, there's something you need to know. YO! Come on in."

Sarutobi's eyebrow raised as a figure came in through the window. However, his pipe fell out of his mouth when he found it to be Itatchi, "You! What are you doing here?"

With a reassuring glance from Naruto, Itatchi sighed, "Hokage-Sama, I wish to return to the leaf."

"What makes you think that's possible?"

Naruto stepped forward, "Please Hokage-Sama, hear what he has to say. Do not judge him until then."

Sarutobi leaned back into his chair, though still on edge, "Fine."

Itatchi told the Hokage the same thing he told Naruto, which took only fifteen minutes. At times, the hokage growled, especially when Itatchi told him about Sasuke's dormant demon. Finally, when the tale was finished, Sarutobi rubbed his temples.

"Itatchi, on a personal level, what you did was honorable to your brother. However, you still committed a crime. I must do something."

Itatchi nodded, "I was thinking about a deal to lessen my punishment. Naruto has told me that Orochimaru is in this village, and has attacked. I offer all the information I have on him, as well as the other members of the Akatsuki, including their plans, which do include this village and some of the people in it."

The Hokage was no fool. This was a chance that could not be passed up. As Itatchi was a member until quite recently, that information would be quite valuable, especially for Naruto and Jiraiya. Also, all information on Orochimaru was greatly needed, "Fine, you will stay here with me until you have completed a written report. Then, depending on how good the information is, your punishment will be greatly lowered."

Itatchi smirked, and pulled out a large folder, crammed with paper, "Already done. This one is just Orochimaru and his techniques."

Reaching back into his bag, Itatchi pulled out another folder, with even more paper in it, "And this one is the Akatsuki."

Sarutobi looked at the two folders on his desk, eyes wide with amazement, "This is incredible! Greatly detailed, and most of these things we had no idea about."

Calling in a guard, the hokage ordered him to bring Jiraiya to him immediately. When the guard left, Sarutobi faced Itatchi, "This information will help save a lot of lives. For this, I thank you. I have decided your punishment. You were a special ANBU member when you left. Therefore, I will strip your rank back to Gennin, making you an equal to Naruto. In three days the third exam will begin. Recently, one member in the bracket has been killed. You will take his spot. There, you will have the chance to make chuunin. Regardless of the results, you will be Naruto's teammate, since you get along so well. Do you accept?"

Itatchi nodded, "I accept, Hokage-Sama."

The hokage turned to the quiet Naruto, "Is this okay with you, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "I think we will make a great team, geezer. I do have one request, however. As Sasuke was once on my team, I know for certain that he would flip at the thought of Itatchi moving back into the Uchiha compound. Using some of my inheritance left by my father, I wish to buy a new house, large enough to house both myself and Itatchi, with its own private training ground. Some people would freak if they saw how Itatchi and I spar, not to mention the times when Kyuubi joins us."

The hokage smirked, "I think I know a place, and it's free of charge, already furnished. All you would need is the keys."

As Sarutobi got the keys, Naruto asked, "What is this place?"

The hokage tossed the keys to him, "The Uzumaki clan's compound, found a mile into the forest by the Hokage monument. Have fun."

Naruto sent Itatchi strait to the new house with his sword, since it was probably not good for him to be seen right now with Sasuke and Orochimaru in town. However, Naruto has to do some grocery shopping. Using a genjutsu to hide his eyes, he set off through the streets. Expecting the normal cold eyes, he was surprised to receive disbelieving looks.

Still confused, Naruto walked into the store, immediately bumping into someone, literally. While he was able to keep standing, Naruto looked down to see Jiraiya staring at him with eyes wide as saucers.

"Fourth?"

Now Naruto understood the stares. With his new outfit, new height, and longer hair, Naruto must look exactly like his father, "Ero-Sensei, it's me, Naruto."

Jiraiya got to his feet, "Amazing, you look just like…"

"My father?" Naruto asked.

"Well…yeah. What happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ask the hokage. He asked for you, anyway. Itatchi is back and gave a very detailed report on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki members. Hokage-Sama wants you to take a look."

The hermit nodded, "When did Itatchi show up?"

"I brought him back from Wave Country. Well, got to shop. Drop by sometime before the exams. I want to show you something when you get a chance, the Uzumaki compound is where I'm at now. Some new jutsus I learned from my father's notes."

Jiraiya snorted, "Like you could learn jutsus like his from only notes."

His gloating was stopped short when Naruto held out the palm of his hand. Slowly, wind began to gather, and when he was done, Naruto held a sphere that Jiraiya was familiar with. The old man's jaw dropped, "The Rasengan. Boy, I'll be at your house the first thing tomorrow."

Three days later, Naruto was woken up when Itatchi poured a bucket of ice water on his face. When Naruto jumped onto the ceiling and clung with his claws, Itatchi burst out in laughter, "Naruto, you are so hilarious! Get down, your match with Neji is in ten minutes."

Naruto let go, then flipped and landed on his feet perfectly, "Bastard. Just wait."

When Itatchi left the room, Naruto put on his clothes. When he put on the coat, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, "Father, I look just like you with these clothes, don't I?"

Strapping on his weapons holster, and grabbing his large sword, Naruto left with Itatchi, who wore his usual clothes, minus the Akatsuki cloak. In it's place, he wore a plain black cloak, with the hood pulled over, hiding his face. Glancing at each other, they nodded and dashed to the stadium.

Right before they entered, Itatchi looked over at Naruto, "Are you going to use a genjutsu on your eyes?"

Naruto shook his head, "Let my enemies fear me. The more that do, the less I have to cut down."

As they made their way to the center of the ring to where the other fighters already were, Itatchi groaned, "This will not end well."

Separating themselves from the rest of the group, Naruto and his friend looked like they were discussing various strategies to the other fighters. It was well known by now that Naruto had quit his team, and the other gennin were all wondering who this new guy was underneath the cloak.

Neji looked at Naruto, noticing the various changes, and did not overlook the eyes, fangs, and claws. Not to mention the large sword on the boy's shoulder. By just looking, a strange feeling told him to run away, but he did not. Looking at the other gennin, than at most of the spectators in the stands, Neji knew that his fear was not alone. Taking that information as not a sign of his own weakness, he averted his eyes to the instructor, "Excuse me, where is Dosu? And why is that guy with Naruto here?"

The instructor growled and held out the line-up, "Dosu was killed. As to the new guy, see for yourself. I'll tell ya, the Hokage has some sense of humor."

When the others looked at the line-up, all of them sweat-dropped. Where the new guy's name was supposed to be, there was no name, just "wouldn't you like to know" written there, and by that, there was a small version of the hokage sticking out his tongue and giving the peace sign.

Shinkamaru walked up to Neji, "Naruto looks different, though terrifying seems to be a better word. You worried?"

Neji stared at Naruto, "No, his destiny cannot change."

Sakura looked down from the stadium, and her eyes were fixed upon Naruto, her ex-teammate. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Everything about him had changed. Though he looked scary, she had to admit that he was handsome in a way that her 'Sasuke-kun' could never be. If Sasuke was tall, dark, and handsome, then Naruto was strangely taller, pitch-black dark, and beyond handsome. Even his animalistic features were working well with his image.

For a brief moment, Sakura noticed that he turned and locked his eyes with hers. She had to fight to hold in her gasp. Red eyes with slits. Not to mention a depth that made her feel like she was drowning. Whatever he did in the last three weeks, it was defiantly something huge.

'_Oh, what am I thinking! I have it for Sasuke, not that idiot! That incredibly hunk of an idiot…'_

Inner Sakura looked at her dumbfounded, '**_What did she just say?'_**

Tearing her gaze away from his face, she noticed what he was wearing. Along with his longer hair, she noticed the outfit right away. The resemblance was uncanny. Was he related to the fourth? Passing the outfit, she noticed the large sword strapped to his back.

"So, Naruto," she whispered, "You went back and got it, after all."

Sakura gasped when his gaze snapped to her again. '_Did he hear me? No, not possible…'_

Then, she looked over to the guy that Naruto was talking to. It seemed that this was his new teammate. Inside of her stomach, envy burned when she thought about Naruto not being on the team anymore.

Leaning back, Sakura noticed that Ino was looking from her to Naruto, "What?"

"Are you checking Naruto out?"

Sakura blushed, "N-No!"

Ino smirked, "That's good, cause he's mine. He looks so much tastier than Sasuke now."

Right then, Sakura wanted to deck Ino and use her as a rug, but she only blushed a little darker.

Naruto breathed heavily. He wanted to slap himself. Even with all this chakra, which he had shown a great deal more than what he thought was enough to secure his promotion, it was useless now that it was all sealed. He wouldn't be able to use his monstrous amount of chakra, all because he underestimated his opponent's abilities. However, as he slowly stood back on his feet, he knew that he would still win. He used enough tricks and strategies that Itatchi had told him that it would also secure a promotion for him, so he wasn't worried. Now, it was time to really put on a show.

Pulling off his jacket, Naruto stood with his now bare arms out, "Neji, it's about time I finish this. I'm offering you the choice. Either way, you'll lose. So pick a hand. Each one controls a summon, so I'll allow you to decide. If you won't then I will, and trust me, you don't want me to pick."

Neji laughed, "You can't summon without chakra. However, I'll humor you. Your left hand."

Naruto frowned, "Well, damn. I was kind of hoping you'd pick the right. No matter. Left it is. Oh, and don't worry about that chakra problem. See, I made these seals with this exact thought in mind. I made them to always carry a small amount of chakra, in case of emergencies where I might need to summon, like right now. Extremely advanced seals."

Naruto ran his right hand over his sword blade, which was stuck into the ground, cutting his hand. As soon as the blood touched the tattoo, a giant puff of smoke erupted, and Neji soon found himself staring at Gama-Bunta, who he recognized from pictures of him with the fourth hokage standing on his head, where Naruto was now.

Neji's jaw dropped, "Instructor, I forfeit."

The instructor looked away from Naruto to Neji, "Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding? Can you fight that?"

The instructor looked back at the giant frog, "I don't blame you. WINNER, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

As the frog disappeared, Naruto flipped through the air, and landed next to his coat and sword. After he finished putting on his jacket, Naruto hefted the giant sword back onto his shoulder. When he turned back towards the door, he found Neji right beside him. As they walked, Neji asked, "You were disappointed that I didn't pick your right arm. What can you summon from it that it's so much greater than your toad?"

"Kyuubi."

Even though Naruto kept walking, Neji was frozen in place in the hallway, with wide eyes, "…He can summon Kyuubi?"

When Naruto reached the top of the stairs, he found Itatchi and Shikamaru getting prepared for their fight, which was starting now, since Sasuke was not here yet, and Gaara's teammate quit. Naruto waved, "Hey, guys. Good luck!"

Itatchi waved back, then jumped over the railing and onto the field. Shikamaru, however, stood still, "I don't even want to be here. I'll forfeit."

Before he even got the chance, Naruto pushed him over the railing, "Good luck, Shikamaru. Do your best!"

When Shikamaru stood, he glanced up at Naruto, "Damn him! Oh, well."

As soon as the instructor had told them to start, the hooded man was standing over the unconscious Shikamaru. Looking up at the instructor, he waited for the man to end the match.

"Whoa, uh, damn. WINNER, DUDE WITH CLOAK!"

Itatchi stood still, since he was supposed to fight again, but the other fighter had forfeited, so he walked up the wall, and ended up right back next to Naruto.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Show-off, now everybody is staring at us."

Itatchi laughed and whispered, "At least it's not screams or laughing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he felt somebody behind him, and, by the smell, he could tell it was Sakura, "Hey, Sakura."

Itatchi and Naruto both turned to find Sakura looking down at the ground, "I-I just wanted to congratulate the both of you on your victories. Naruto, you were great."

When Sakura looked up, she was able to see his eyes perfectly, and they intrigued her to no end. It was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke, "Thanks. Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura was still lost in his eyes, "Who? I-I mean, he's, well…I don't know."

Itatchi turned back to the arena, "Ah, there he is."

Naruto turned back to the arena as well, but Sakura was still staring at Naruto '…_so handsome…'_

Halfway though the fight, Itatchi turned to Naruto, "There's trouble, you feel it?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "I can practically taste it."

Sakura blinked, "What are you guys talking about? I don't feel anything."

Her question was never answered as the hooded man turned sharply and raced to an ANBU guard and stabbed a kunai though his neck. As Naruto and Sakura walked toward him, Itatchi had pulled off the mask, revealing Kabuto.

Sakura gasped, "Kabuto? Why was he wearing an ANBU mask? He's only a gennin."

"Wrong," the hooded man said, "Kabuto is Orochimaru's right-hand man. Or rather, was."

Kakashi appeared beside them, "Kabuto, huh? Well, that could only mean that Orochimaru is here."

As soon as he said that, they all felt a genjutsu around them. All of them, except the hooded man, who could not be affected by genjutsu, raised their hands into a single seal, "KAI (release)!"

They looked around to see the damage. There was a barrier around the hokage, and the Kazekage. Naruto gritted his teeth, "That's Orochimaru. I can smell filthy snakes!"

Kakashi nodded, "Those are some weird side-effects, Naruto. I know what you did. Let's hope that it helps during this fight."

The hooded man growled, "That Gaara kid and his team have fled, and Sasuke has followed. Okay, here's what we do. Naruto, you and the girl follow them. Get Sasuke and bring him back. Naruto, do it before 'he' has a chance to rise. Kakashi, once they leave, there will likely be a group following them. Take care of them."

Naruto nodded, "What will you do?"

"I'll wait for the barrier to disappear, then take care of Orochimaru."

Naruto laughed, "Get that damn snake for me! Kakashi, Sakura, let's go!"

Knocking a hole in the wall, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura jumped out and began towards Sasuke.

------

Sorry to end it there, but cliff-hangers are so fricking awesome! Anyway, please review. I have so many even after two days! Really, you guys spoil me


	4. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Sorry guys and girls for not updating in a while. First, I had tests to take at school for a week. After that until recently, I've been moving, and I'm still not done. Aside from that, I was dissatisfied with the chapter that I had and I rewrote it many times to make it better. Again, I'm sorry.

---------

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 4 : Surprise Surprise

--------------------

Once they were in the forest, Sakura spoke, "Naruto, who was that friend of yours?"

Naruto hesitated as he jumped through the trees, "It was Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

Kakashi's eye went wide, "What is he doing in Konoha? He's a missing-nin!"

Naruto never slowed down, "When I was in Wave Country, we bumped into each other. He told me what happened those years ago. It was true that Itachi killed all the Uchiha, but his reasons were good. He found out that his entire clan had done something to Sasuke that was wrong, and Itachi killed them all for it.

"However, the old man has heard the story and has reinstated Itachi as a Leaf Gennin. Regardless of the exam's results, Itachi will be given the title 'Sannin', to take the place of the traitor, Orochimaru." Naruto paused, blushing, "Then, I, as his official teammate, am to take Jiraiya's place in the Legendary Three. Well, since the exam has ended, I'm sure that I already am. The rank has already been recorded, with the contracted in the Hokage Vault, and a copy in my possession."

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "You're a Sannin! I thought the only way to that is to have the Hokage as a witness at a duel between the Sannin, being Jiraiya in this case, and the challenger, being you. I can understand Itachi becoming one, since Orochimaru has been labeled a missing-nin, but you would have to duel Jiraiya."

Naruto looked away, completely embarrassed, "Last night we dueled. It lasted for hours, with me coming out on top just barely. Though, I doubt I could last for even a minute if he was in his prime. I barely had a fraction of my chakra restored by the fight with Neji."

Sakura looked down, 'Naruto is a Sannin? How could this be? Sannin were the very best ninja in the village. Their jutsu unrivaled, and their chakra reserves incredible. Naruto was the worst in class. Everyone was at least twice as good as he was. Wait, that's not true. Naruto showed that he was great in the second exam, then beat Kiba. Now, after defeating last year's rookie, Neji, WITH his tenketsu closed off, he's still going strong not even an hour after his fight. Who in the seven hells are you, Naruto!'

While Sakura was too shocked to talk from finding out that the school 'Dead Last' was now of the highest rank, outside of Hokage, Kakashi only whistled, "Then that makes you my superior, Naruto-Sama."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, then continued to run faster. Kakashi picked up his speed to keep up with Naruto, who already picked up Sakura and carried her on his back, "What did they do to him? Sasuke, I mean." Kakashi asked.

Naruto groaned. How was he supposed to tell Kakashi about Sasuke in front of Sakura. He could already hear her voice making a speech of how brave her 'Sasuke-kun' is for being the angst-filled who protects the world of such a dangerous beast. There's be parades in the bastard's honor. He would be forever named 'greatest hero of all-time Hokage, Sasuke'.

'Okay, the hell with that! There is no FUCKING way that the bastard will be Hokage! I am the nine-tailed vessel for fucks sake, that's a whole damn tail higher than that prick, Sasuke. Only way he's getting Hokage before me is over my damn BODY!' Naruto yelled inside his mind.

Kyuubi sweatdropped, "**_You're getting off topic, idiot…"_**

A growl echoed through Naruto's mind, 'Watch who you're calling an idiot, you demonic fuzz ball.'

On the outside, Sakura and Kakashi were staring at Naruto. Being the less impatient one, Sakura spoke first, "NA-RU-TO! Kakashi asked you a question!"

Naruto sighed. This would make them suspicious. Using his most commanding tone, Naruto answered, "It's classified by order of Sandaime Hokage. All further questions are to be referred to the Hokage."

Though Sakura was reluctant to let the conversation stop, she noticed that her sensei nodded. Sensing that the conversation was indeed over, Sakura changed the topic, "How did you change so much? They don't look natural."

Naruto replied without hesitation, "Bloodline Limit."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, '_Nice save…'_

**-----------------**

Sarutobi was gasping for breath. That was to be expected when fighting his own student, as evil and twisted as he was. Even after all these rounds, the Hokage couldn't believe that he was out of breath and Orochimaru was hardly winded. The snake could not do that in his old age, no matter how healthy. Sparing a quick glance, Sandaime saw that Itachi was trying his best to break through the barrier with no luck. However, the four who held it seemed to have used their curse seals to keep up their efforts.

Orochimaru chuckled, gaining his old sensei's attention once more, "What's wrong, old man? Can't defeat a lowly Sannin?"

Now it was time for Sarutobi to chuckle, "Now, old friend, who said you were still a Sannin. Last time I checked, there were only three."

"Foolish geezer, whatever do you mean? I left, that's all. I still hold the title since no one has defeated me."

Sarutobi smiled, "Yes, that is true. However, since your betrayal, I was able to make an exception with a promising shinobi that was glad to take your place. I believe you met him while you were in Akatsuki. Uchiha Itachi is now your replacement. Now, the only original Sannin is Tsunade."

Orochimaru's eyes widened, only slightly hearing that he had been replayed. His hand curled around the kunai he was holding. Itachi had taken his place. No matter, he was already a Kage. A more important piece of information came into his mind, "Jiraiya has died?"

"No, he was defeated last night in a duel by another promising young shinobi."

The snake man blinked, "Heh, for a second there, I thought you were telling the truth. However, your lies have betrayed you. No one could defeat Jiraiya, not even I."

The Hokage sighed, "Believe what you will. It will only last for a little longer, for you will die. Either by my hands, or Itachi, who is right outside this barrier."

Blinded by rage, Orochimaru ripped off his old face to reveal his young new body, "I WILL NOT DIE! Ever since I perfected my immortality jutsu, I have become INVINCIBLE!"

Blinded by rage, Orochimaru flashed through many seals and yelled out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!"

Instantly, three boxes rose up, which Sarutobi concluded were coffins. Looking closer at the box, he gasped. Reaching for as many weapons as he could, the Hokage threw them at the third coffin, nailing the lid shut. It would be the end of this battle for him if Arashi came out.

The other two coffin lids opened and out stepped Shodaime and Nidaime, Sarutobi's old teachers and the first two Hokage of Konoha. Looking fondly at their student, the two began to walk towards Sandaime, before Orochimaru slammed two kunai with tied notes into the back of their heads. Instantly, they stopped, and their grins turned into frowns as they reached for their weapons.

Orochimaru took the time to explain, "With this jutsu, I can bring the dead back to life, with all of their knowledge and techniques in tact. They have the same chakra and strength, memories, and even memories. All around, old man, they are given a second chance at life. Just as alive as you or me. That is, until I placed those notes into their skulls. Now, they are soldiers who fight for me. Their memories destroyed, all they know are their skills and that they work for me. Today, you will die."

(Author's note: I have changed this technique up a bit. Normally, before the notes enter the skull, the bodies are only shells. With the notes, they gain their knowledge and memories, BUT by then they already fight for the summoner. In MY version, they have memories and knowledge before, and the note only puts them under the summoner's control. This is for a reason. Enjoy.)

Though shocked, Sarutobi wasted no time with his attack, throwing his hands into a blur of hand seals. First, he summoned two shadow clones, then began another set of seals. Only hesitating for a moment, the Hokage completed the jutsu and latched a hold onto his old student, while the two shadow clones latched a hold of Shodaime and Nidaime, "Orochimaru, this is the jutsu that the Fourth used to seal the Kyuubi, the Shikifuujin no Jutsu. There is no escape. Even now the Shinigami has his hand through us both and is pulling the soul from you body. We will both die here."

Eyes wide in terror, the Otokage thrashed, "Why in the hell would you do that, you fool! Surely you value your own life more than this village!"

A tear fell from Sarutobi's eye, "True, most of this village are fools, but our shinobi are in a class above all else. They are the future. You see, not only do they fight with all of their great strength, they also fight with their hearts as well. Protecting one's precious people gives them strength beyond all limits. For them, I will gladly sacrifice my own life for them, as will the next Hokage."

Though in extreme pain, Orochimaru managed to gain a hold of himself, pushing the Hokage away. However, as he did, he felt something go wrong. When he tried to lift his hands to feel his face, he noticed something, "MY ARMS!"

Fallen to his knees, Sarutobi let out a soft laugh, "Yes, at the cost of my life, I have rendered your life as a shinobi useless. You can no longer do hand seals."

The dying Hokage looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled when he saw Itachi attacking the barrier with new vigor, 'Itachi, it's too late for me. Train yourself to new limits to become a force against all. I hope you take care of Naruto. He will be Hokage one day. In his words, believe it! I'm going to miss you all.'

As Sarutobi fell to the ground lifeless, the four sound nins ran out of energy and had to end their barrier jutsu. As they were ordered before the fight, they rushed off, back towards the sound village. As their master said before, he could take care of himself. If they weren't in such a hurry to leave, they would have noticed that their Otokage was frozen in shock as he looked at his hands, and there was a cloaked ninja dashing towards the snake freak as fast as he could.

"Orochimaru! Now you die!"

The Otokage barely broke out of his shock to see a pair of advanced Sharingan and a basic katana rushing for his neck and only half an inch away. Before he could even move, the sword sliced through, then came down vertically on the middle of his chest.

Orochimaru gurgled a little bit, and took a single step, before collapsing onto the ground. Itachi watched the body carefully for a few moment, just to make sure the body was lifeless. It was.

As the new Sannin was about to take the head as proof of his kill, a sound made him look around. Seeing no one, he looked down again. The noise happened once more. It was the sound of a thud on a hard surface. Itachi started looking around again, determined to locate the origin. A final noise was heard, but it was different. It was the sound of wood breaking.

Itachi whirled around to find himself looking at him in the eyes with an angry glare on their face. The person spoke, "Mind telling me exactly what the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

For the first time in his life, Itachi went pale, "Oh Kami!"

-----------

Naruto and Sakura caught up with Sasuke just as he unleashed his third chidori upon Gaara. Once completed, Sasuke fell to the ground, exhausted without chakra. As Sasuke fell to the ground, Gaara screamed with rage and dashed towards the prone Uchiha.

That was Naruto's queue to enter the fight. Making sure that Sakura was safe, the fox boy used his inhuman speed to get to Gaara, then crashed his leg into the side of his head. As he stood, Naruto could feel all eyes on him, especially from Gaara, who seemed to be shaking in rage.

Sand began to blaze around them in huge amounts of speed, making the sound of sandpaper rubbing together. Naruto, hand gripping the large sword on his back, waited for Gaara to finish whatever he was doing.

"**_Kit, that kid is not ordinary. I sense demon chakra in him. He's a vessel just as you are"_**

'Like me? Then I'll fight him and make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone.'

"**_Very well, kit. Good luck"_**

Bringing himself back into the real world, Naruto notice that Gaara had finished his transformation. Now both arms were made into claws and there was a single tail swishing behind him. Half of the Sand nin's face was transformed, and there was a demonic eye glaring at him, the star-like pupil spinning furiously. Seeing the scared look on Sakura's trembling face, Naruto formed a seal and muttered a sleeping genjutsu on her, making her fall unconscious. He scooped her up and gently placed her next to Sasuke.

In a deep and evil voice, Gaara yelled, "**WHO ARE YOU?"**

Naruto decided to take a chance and bowed, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am here to ensure that my friend's safety. You are probably unfamiliar with me as a person, and I don't know much about you, but I know other things. You are a vessel, and judging by the one tail you have, I am guessing you hold Shukaku. Am I correct? May I speak with him for a moment?"

Gaara's demonic eye widened, then narrowed. Seconds later, after a jutsu made by Gaara, stood a fully transformed Shukaku. Though he was huge, Naruto looked the demon in the eyes from the top of a large tree that he had jumped to.

Shukaku, who had been paying attention to the fight, sized the boy in front of him up. The human was lean in human standards, with a large sword resting against attire of a white large coat with faux flames at the bottom. Unruly blonde hair with a tinge of red rested on the kid's head, held up by a Konoha headband. When Shukaku looked into the human's gaze, he gasped. Looking back at him were not human eyes, but the unafraid eyes of a demon.

"**_WHO ARE YOU, HUMAN? WHY DO YOU HAVE THE EYES OF A DEMON? SPEAK NOW!"_**

Naruto bowed once again, "As I said before, I am Uzumaki Naruto. To answer your question and to further introduce myself, I am the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Tailed-Beasts. Kyuubi and I have agreed that he would give me his chakra and powers until we have fully merged. When that takes place, I will be the new Demon Lord and Kyuubi will hand his title to myself, as I am his chosen heir and only holder of the demon fox contract."

Shukaku began to shake in fear, "**_K-KYUUBI-S-SAMA? MY LORD, I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! I DID NOT KNOW!"_**

Naruto dismissed it, "Shukaku, again I say that as of now I am only the heir, not yet the Kyuubi. You will address me as Naruto until that time has come. However, you will win favor from me when I do if you aid me now. Is this understood?"

_Shukaku nodded furiously_, "**_IT WOULD BE AN HONOR TO SERVE YOU, NARUTO-SAMA. WHAT DO YOU WISH OF ME?"_**

"Regress back into your vessel, Shukaku. Give him access to your chakra, but do not harm his mind. If you harm him, I shall see that you no further exist. I will complete his seal once the matters of the village are taken care of. When it is done, you will begin to merge with him, as Kyuubi has done with me. Give your power and words of guidance to your vessel. That is all."

Shukaku bowed his head low, then the sand that made up his body began to fall off, and lead into the gourd that Gaara had carried around. Naruto jumped back to the ground just in time to see Gaara stand up, now awake. The boy glared at Naruto.

"What did you do?"

Naruto smiled, " I have spoken to your demon. He will obey my wishes and will harm you no more. If you will follow me back to my house, I will complete your unfinished seal. After that, Shukaku will begin to merge with you and you will be able to sleep and still be in control. You will also have your demon's chakra in your control. Now Gaara, will you come with me?"

Though he was skeptic, Gaara nodded. Anything for even one full night of sleep with no troubles. With that, Naruto picked up his friends and they made their way back to Konoha, along with Gaara, who kept taking suspicious glances at Naruto.

Once Naruto and Gaara snuck Sakura into her house, and dropped Sasuke at the Uchiha District, they made their way for Naruto's place. Along the way, Naruto had taken care of any of the retreating ninja that had crossed their path. Gaara just raised an eyebrow as he observed how easily Naruto had taken lives. After two miles into the forest behind the Hokage Monument, and, from Gaara's count, thirteen sound ninja, they arrived at Naruto's place.

When the two teens entered the house, they found Kakashi and Jiraiya, who were both tired and bloody, sitting on the couch. Naruto frowned, they were both talking about how much of a baka he was. Didn't they realize that those days were over as soon as he had finished absorbing all of Kyuubi's chakra? There was a weird side effect from the deal. Once all the chakra was transferred, Kyuubi had told Naruto that he had accident sent the boy some of his memories, which "coincidently" consisted of the demon fox's few years of studying human philosophy and other such subjects. Plainly, with his new reasoning, Naruto easily figured that the demon was fed up with Naruto being dim, which he told himself he never was. There was a plus side, though. He had also got quite a few new and powerful jutsu from the memories as well.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Naruto coughed, catching their attention, "Sorry to interrupt this discussion on how stupid I am while you are at my house, but I need the space of the living room. So, if you aren't going to help, then get out."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Sure, Naruto-_Sama_, what can we do to help?"

The boy glared when Kakashi emphasized his title, but nodded, "Kakashi, I need you to move the couch into the next room. Jiraiya, get a brush. I'm going to be sealing a demon."

Kakashi's eye went wide, but he did as he was told. Jiraiya just pulled a brush from his pocket, with a worried frown on his face. In a matter of moments, the couch was gone and both Kakashi and Jiraiya were in front of him.

Jiraiya spoke, "Naruto, do you know how to seal a demon? If you mess up, we will all die."

"I know how to do it. My demon gave me a few seals that are better than the one I have."

The two other leaf ninja nodded, but Gaara frowned, "What demon do you have Naruto. The one-tailed Shukaku is very powerful. Can you do it?"

Naruto grinned, "Of course, since I hold the nine-tailed Kyuubi. Now lay down on the floor and generate a little bit of Shukaku's chakra, but only enough to show your seal."

In shock, Gaara did as he was told, too afraid to disobey, since Naruto held a higher demon and even had his own demon under his command. He felt a brush move around his seal, wet with what he figured was Naruto's blood. Soon, Gaara could feel that there were seals all around his upper torso and arms.

Jiraiya and Kakashi watched in awe at how fast and skillfully Naruto worked with the brush, slashing his arm every few seconds to get blood before it healed again. Though he was fast, it took Naruto around five long minutes to finally finish.

Setting down the brush, Naruto breathed out a sigh as he looked over his work for any flaws that he might have made. There were none. Sitting up strait, Naruto made the ram seal. After a few seconds, small streaks of red chakra flowed around his body, visible to all those around. Looking at Gaara and nodding, Naruto placed a single finger on the center of Gaara's seal and activated it.

Immediately, all of the sand that Gaara had been using for years lifted into the air and rammed into the seal and was sucked into the boy's body. A flash of light came out, then faded away. Naruto could see that Gaara was whimpering a little bit and didn't blame him. This had to be painful.

Naruto and the other two leaf nins watched as the seals that Naruto made began to shrink into the seal that was already there. When it stopped, the seal looked exactly like Naruto's. As the seal completed, Gaara's sand started to come back out of his body. However, it was changed. Now, it was as black as night. As the last jet of sand came out, Gaara's body collapsed as he went unconscious. The sealing was complete.

Naruto sighed in relief and ushered out the other two ninja into the other room. Closing the door behind him, Naruto spoke to them both, "He is safe from his demon now. Already, Shukaku is merging with Gaara as Kyuubi and I have done three weeks ago. However, as mine has taken all this time and still won't be done until a few more days, Gaara will be fully merged in a couple day's time since his demon only had one tail. He'll wake up fully merged, since I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon with all those years of no sleep."

Kakashi was already reading his dirty book, since the interesting events were already done. He waved his hand in response and walked out of the door. Jiraiya nodded, then followed Kakashi, asking which parts he liked best. Naruto sweatdropped. How can they be this perverted with all the cool things he did?

The question was never answered as Itachi and a normal brown-haired ninja came though the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Itachi was freaking out, "Itachi, what's wrong? And who is this? I've never seen him before."

Itachi looked at the guy beside him, "Go ahead and drop the henge. Show Naruto who you are."

The ninja nodded, and complied. Naruto looked on in curiosity as the smoke clear. Starting at the feet, there was nothing weird there. Looking further up, Naruto began to get mad. Who was this guy to take Naruto's…. Looking finally at the man's face and about to yell at the guy for stealing, Naruto's eyes went wide. Feeling suddenly faint, the only thing that came out of his mouth before going unconscious was only a whisper.

"Yondaime…."

**Bet you didn't suspect that! Man, though I kept running out of ideas and changing things, this was by far the best! Please review!**


	5. Blondes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 5: Blondes

When Naruto awoke a few hours later, he looked around the room. He was in his room. No doubt Itachi put him there. Only Itachi knew which room in this giant house was his.

Naruto pulled his arms back and crosses then behind his head, attempting to think for a while. He was aware of exactly what made him faint. His father had just shown up.

A frown came up on his face. That couldn't be true. His father was dead. Dead because of his son took his life. Things were just simply not adding up.

'Kyuubi-Sama? Are you awake?'

"**_Yes, kit. I have been in thought for the last few hours."_**

Naruto mentally sighed, 'I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then.'

A growl sounded in his mind "**_Nonsense! It is no trouble talking to you, kit. Especially since I'm not long for this world much longer. I was just thinking about all the things that I would not be able to be with you much longer. In all senses, I think of you as my own kit, and it is depressing to know that I will not be able to see what you will become…"_**

'Idiot fox! After all that you have done for me, do you honestly think that I would just sit by as you disappear!'

"**_It is inevitable, kit. I have about seven hours before we are fully merged."_**

Naruto made sure that Kyuubi could feel his smirk, 'Oh really? Care to make a wager on that?'

"…**_Kit, I know you have something planned. Please, don't do something dangerous for me. I accept my fate. You should be happy. Soon, you will be ruler of all demons, and the best ninja ever. You are lucky. Some amazing powers are bestowed automatically to the demon lord, different for each one."_**

Naruto sat up from his bed, 'You know, I was planning to ask you if my father was actually alive, and not just a fake. However, I doubt you're too deep into your unneeded angst to help me.'

"…**_He is your father. I know that just by being near him. No other human can produce such an aura as his power does. He can probably match your demon aura even as pure as yours has become. I will expect great things from you, my heir. To think, a human like you has received my demon blood and genes and has become stronger than any demon. It prides me to know that I have helped make what soon will be talked about for generations."_**

Naruto smiled warmly, 'Thank you for your kind words, Kyuubi-Sama. I will talk with you soon.'

Naruto moved to his dresser and felt around the side. Pressing a hidden button, a compartment opened up, revealing a single folder. Smirking, Naruto moved into the middle of the room and sat down.

Inside the folder was Naruto's best creation yet. All his hard work and studying of sealing techniques were put together into one seal. Grabbing the seal note and a pouch of pills that were saved away for just this occasion.

Naruto made a shadow clone on the spot, not even needing hand seals to do the technique any longer. Once the clone was there, Naruto started to make hand seals.

Once the last hand seal was made, Naruto whispered, "Influx chakra barrier."

The technique that Naruto used had a single purpose. It would keep chakra from being detected from outside the barrier, no matter how large. And Naruto need that very badly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto sighed and nodded to his clone, who already knew what to do. The clone moved his hand into the single seal that caused the fox boy to get into trouble many times before. The seal used for the first kinjutsu he had ever invented. Sexy no Jutsu.

However, the technique was not limited to making him look like a girl. No, this technique was different from any henge. His transformation completely changed the body. In short, those times that Naruto used the skill, he actually was a girl. A real transformation.

Also, as it was being used now, the technique could make him change into anything, not just him as a nude girl. He could become an old man or a young boy.

This time, the clone made himself into a man around the age of twenty. There were some strange things about this man's features that were not 'normal', but that was the point.

Once the clone was finished, Naruto sucked in a breath and held it as he put the seal not onto the clone's forehead and pushed as much chakra as he could into the seal.

Immediately, a bright red light flashed, but did not go away. Several minutes later, Naruto felt the last of his chakra being drained. Still holding onto the seal, the blonde gulped down one of the soldier pills that he had in the pouch and felt his chakra completely fill up again. Renewed, Naruto began to push chakra into the seal at a faster rate, creating chakra burns on his palm, but he didn't care. It would heal soon enough.

As he came close to using half of his renewed chakra, the light dimmed down, signaling Naruto to stop fueling chakra. The light completely faded away and the chakra barrier disappeared, leaving Naruto drenched in sweat. Popping another pill into his mouth, he felt good as new. He smirked. Mission success.

--------------

In the living room of the Uzumaki-clan house, now known as Naruto's house, sat two great ninja. Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Arashi. Silence had taken it's hold ever since Naruto had fainted. Itachi was silent because he just didn't know what to say, and Arashi because he was looking around, finding changes that had happened since he had been gone.

Finally, Arashi sighed, "So, uh, can you tell me what has been happening since I have been gone?"

Itachi looked down, feeling guilty, "I can, but it won't be much. Until three days ago, I was a missing-nin."

Arashi blinked, "Really?"

Itachi nodded, "However, I can tell you what I have seen so far and heard from Naruto."

This caused a smile from Arashi, "Please do."

---------------

Naruto stayed silent, just observing his newest jutsu in action. He had to make sure he did it right, after all.

The clone looked around, completely alert and confused. Looking forward at Naruto, the clone narrowed his eyes, "What in the hell did you do?"

Naruto relaxed. It had worked all right, "Now, how can you be so rude, Kyuubi? Especially since I just did the impossible just for you. Told you that your angst was unneeded."

Kyuubi (the clone) gave the boy a confused look, "The impossible?"

The boy nodded as he sat down at the edge of his bed, "Yes. See, I knew that the time would come when you would disappear, and me being me, just wouldn't let that happen. I spent two days of constant study on sealing techniques just to come up with what I did today."

"And what, pray tell, did you do?"

Kyuubi received a foxy smirk before his question was answered, "I gave you a new chance at life. First, I simply made a shadow clone and had it transform into the person you are now. Second, was the hard part. The seal I created and used then had three main functions that will remain with you for the rest of your life.

"The first function, was that it made the clone into a real body. Completely human where it could no longer be called a technique, but an actual person. That used up most of my near limitless chakra. The second function gave the new body a completely developed chakra coil, so that the body could replenish chakra. That's what sealed the deal for the body. It would be there for good and won't break down or die. The third and last function, as you can probably guess, destroyed it's mind, and transferred yours into the body. I based it of the famous mind swap jutsu that Ino and her family uses, but this is a little more permanent. That about sums up what I did."

Kyuubi's eyes went wide, "So, that means…."

Naruto grinned, "Exactly, you're here for good. Congrats. Although, there are some things I need to tell you first."

Kyuubi was listening to Naruto's every word, "Like?"

"Simply put, you're completely human. Emotions and all. No longer are you a demon. It will be weird at first, but I'm sure you'll get used to the feelings. I suggest you study up on books about human children care and stuff like that. Then, human anatomy for a grown male. They will tell you in detail how your body functions and what limits the human body has. Unlike demons, human's need to sleep almost every day, and eat proper food to be able to function at its best. I'll make sure to be around and guide you until you know enough to do it on your own."

Kyuubi nodded. He was actually memorizing every word. His kit had given him the greatest gift. A second chance. He would be a fool to let it slip away due to not treating himself right, "Is there anything else?"

Naruto smiled, "Your chakra. It works different now, so you'll have to relearn how to control it. Once you do, I made sure that you had a chakra reserve about the size of Itachi's to start off with, but with training, you can make it larger. It will be hard, but I'm sure you can do it. I'll help you as you helped me learn to use demon chakra. Call it returning the favor. What will you do with your new life? It's yours to choose."

Kyuubi smirked, "For some foolish reason, I want to become a leaf ninja and team up with a loud mouth. How will I learn to control my chakra? I want to start right away."

Naruto shook his head, "No, first learn to control your body, then chakra. Trust me, it is more important. It should take about a week to learn how to control your body. Then, knowing your intelligence, chakra will be a snap."

Admitting defeat, Kyuubi walked over to the mirror and looked at his new image, Naruto watching intently. Looking back at him was an unfamiliar face. His skin was tanned, but showed no blemishes. He was about as tall as Naruto was now. His figure was slender, but toned. His clothes consisted of the exact clothes Naruto wore, no doubt since the close was Naruto's. The face was lean, holding no baby fat. He had no facial hair, and doubted that he ever would. He had tattoos on his cheeks, much like the Inuzuka clan, but his were black and sharper than theirs. As he looked at his eyes and hair, he spun around to face Naruto, "You gave me blue eyes and blonde hair? I look like you, brat!"

Naruto smiled warmly, "Of course. I greatly look like my father, so I figured that it was an Uzumaki trait. Well, I have red eyes now and red streaks through my blonde, but you remember how I used to look. I found it fitting that you had the same traits I had, since you're family now, too. Like my big brother, really."

Kyuubi smiled at the boy, "Uzumaki Kyuubi. That will take time getting used to. Speaking of your father, we need to go meet him. Though I can't wear this out there. That belongs to you and Arashi. I need my own style."

Naruto walked to his closet and pulled out a couple articles of clothing, and held them up. They were exactly like Arashi's coat, but the colors and Kanji were different, "So, which one do you like best? I had two different ones made so you can have a choice. Since my father is back and has his coat, I might as well as take the one you don't. I need a different style as well."

Kyuubi looked at them both. The first was black where the original coat was white, and the flames were still red. On the back, the kanji said 'Kyuubi' in the same red color as the flames. The second coat was black as well, but the flames and the kanji for 'Kyuubi' were blue.

After a moment, Kyuubi reached out and grabbed the one with blue flames and kanji. As he changed, he explained, "I'll take the blue since they match the color of my eyes. As the one with red matches yours. It's fitting that they both say 'Kyuubi', since I'm the old Kyuubi and you're the new."

Naruto flashed a foxy smirk and threw on his new coat as well. However, he left his sword sitting on the bed, since it need to be cleaned after all the blood that had been left on it. Feeling relaxed in the new clothing, he looked over to his new big brother, "Come, let's go become legends."

----------------------

It was around the middle of their tale when Kakashi and Jiraiya came and saw who was there. Itachi they were fairly used to, but to see Arashi sitting and talking completely flipped their world.

As to not make them faint, Itachi and Arashi quickly summed up how the Yondaime was back. Soon, there was hugs and they settled down to talk about everything that had happened. Arashi was most interested about how everyone had a connection to his son.

Everyone sat into a comfortable silence after talking about what had happened for the last several years and stories about Naruto, both good and bad.

Arashi leaned back and thought about each thing that concerned his son.

Kakashi used to be Naruto's sensei, before Naruto quit the team due to the favoritism Kakashi had showed Sasuke. This discomforted him a little. However, now his son and Kakashi had a pretty close friendship. Kakashi even told Naruto about his family.

Jiraiya had trained Naruto to summon the toads. That had made Yondaime smirk. Like father, like son, it seems. He laughed at the nickname the boy had given his sensei, and waved off the warning that he was given about never using the same name if he wanted to stay alive. The surprising thing was that Naruto had won Jiraiya's place on the Legendary Sannin. The boy must be insanely strong to be his sensei. Arashi grinned. Looks like it was time for the long due family spar.

Itachi, now reinstated and also newly appointed Orochimaru's replacement on the Sannin trio, was Naruto's new teammate. Naruto had brought him back to Konoha and convinced Sarutobi to hear him out. Now, Itachi and Naruto lived in this house.

Naruto, in general, was amazing. Even though all the abuse he had taken from the stupid village, the boy smiled at life. Though he used to be quite a dunce, things had changed. Uzumaki Naruto was one of the best, due, surprisingly, to Kyuubi. The fox had befriended the boy, trained him, and gave him his power. No wonder Naruto looked so fox-like when he had seen him. That made Arashi wonder what else the fox had given his son. If he ever saw Kyuubi again, he would have to thank the fox.

His thoughts were brought to an end when the group heard talking come closer. Arashi looked at each other with confused looks. One voice was Naruto, but the other sounded unfamiliar. It couldn't be that Gaara kid, he was still asleep and would be for days. This new voice belonged to someone else.

Through the door came two figures, both with blond hair, and clothes with the same design as Arashi's, but each with different colors. They both looked close enough be family. Naruto, all fox features aside, looked like Arashi's son, but the other looked exactly like the Yondaime, with the exception on the tattoos on his face. The other ninja stood up in front of the two, waiting for an introduction while being as alert as ever.

Naruto smiled at everyone, before he found himself locked in a gaze with his father, "Father…"

Everyone in the room, including Kyuubi, backed off to give the two their respected space. However, Naruto snapped out of his daze and grabbed Kyuubi by the jacket and pulled him up to them, "You should meet him, too."

Arashi watched his son's actions, "Naruto, who is this young man? Are we related somehow?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, he is my big brother."

Everyone else sweat-dropped, though it was Kakashi that snapped out of it, "Ok, brat. We get it. Nice joke. Dispel the clone, you don't have a brother."

Naruto smiled, "I do now. Father, I want you to meet my new big brother, Kyuubi."

For a second, everyone was frozen in shock. However, once that wore off, they went into defensive stances, except for Itachi, who knew Kyuubi personally for two weeks now. He just simply sat back down and looked at Kyuubi in wonder. He had never taken human form before. The others, though, were edging forward.

Having none of that, Naruto took a step forward, letting his massive chakra become visible, "No one will dare touch him unless they get through me. He is human now, just as you are. As he is getting used to his new body, he cannot protect himself. However, I sure as hell can!"

Kyuubi put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, I can leave. I don't want this to ruin your relationship with these people."

Naruto never stopped glaring at the group, "No, brother. It is okay. They just don't understand. That's all. We shall explain to them. They will see."

He motioned for everyone to sit down, which they did so, but had their guard up.

As Naruto told them about how his deal with Kyuubi started and until now, the ninjas slowly relaxed. Naruto explained how his and Kyuubi's relationship was and how Kyuubi had been about to be fully absorbed. He also told them about the technique he used in detail, to which they were amazed that he could pull off such a thing.

In fact, he told them everything, except for two things. However, he knew they would soon ask and he would not lie.

Everyone was now completely relaxed, but the two brothers were still standing up. Seeing no seats anywhere, Naruto motioned for them to go get some chairs. As they walked into the next room, Arashi and the others noticed the kanji on their backs. When they got back, the Yondaime asked about it.

"Son, I can understand Kyuubi having his name on his coat, but why is it on yours as well? And if Kyuubi is fully out of your body, why do you still have transformed features? Is it because his chakra is still inside you?"

Naruto froze for a second, but relaxed. He sighed, "To answer your questions, I will have to explain something. Please keep an open mind. Kyuubi does not have his name on his coat. To put it simply, he no longer has a name, since it was long forgotten. Kyuubi is the rank given to the nine-tails by demons. So, in a way, that is his name, since he was the Kyuubi."

"Was?" asked Kakashi, "By becoming human, another demon has the chance to become the nine-tails and ruler of the demons, right? Like our Hokage?"

Naruto nodded, "Exactly. When Sarutobi retired, for my father, everyone still called him Sandaime. Likewise, my brother will always have the right to be referred to as Kyuubi."

Arashi frowned, "But won't that mean since Kyuubi is no longer a demon, every demon will be jumping at the chance to become the ruler? That would put humans at risk again. And even if the ruler has been decided, the demon may attack Konoha and try to finish the threat that defeated the last Demon Lord!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, the demon lord has already been named and will have no desire to destroy Konoha."

Jiraiya jumped up, "What makes you so sure about that, brat?"

Naruto simply smiled, "Because I am the new Demon Lord. That is why the kanji for 'Kyuubi' is upon my back as well."

Arashi's eyes went as wide as plates, "Son, what are you talking about? You're human. A human can't be the Demon Lord, no matter how much chakra you have."

Kyuubi cleared his throat, "Arashi, you made an error when you sealed me into the kit. Apparently, it not only absorbed my chakra, but it also made him half-demon. You should be proud. He will be more powerful than anyone in the world, will have the highest rank anyone can achieve, and that's even if he doesn't become Hokage. If he does become Hokage, just think! He could make sure no demon or human ever threatened the village. Hell, he could even unite the leaf and the demons if he so wished. The ultimate protector!"

Everyone was silent as the news sunk in. Naruto, being the dead-last, was now the highest ranking being in the world. However, that didn't mean everyone would listen to his command. Naruto's eyes snapped open.

He whirled around to Kyuubi, "Brother! We forgot about Sasuke! Hachimata might try to pull something now that the power has changed!"

As soon as he said that, an explosion went off from somewhere in the village. Everyone ran outside, while Naruto came out a few seconds later with his sword on his back.

Itachi growled, "I know that chakra. It's the leader of Akatsuki, and he's at the Uchiha Compound."

Naruto growled, "Dammit! Itachi and Kakashi, go after him. Make sure that we get Sasuke back. Restrain him if need be. I have to stay here. I have to get Kyuubi used to his new body as well as convince Shukaku to stay. Now, hurry!"

The two ninja nodded and disappeared. Once gone, Naruto looked at Arashi, who had a sloppy grin on his face, "What the hell are you smiling at?"

Kyuubi, who was also grinning answered, "It seems that you have a natural ability to lead."

Yondaime smirked, "He's right, little Godaime. You really take after me."

Kyuubi snickered, "It's so CUTE!"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah!"

Naruto had a giant smile on his face as he walked back into his house, followed by two other blondes who both had large bumps on top of their heads.

-----------------------

End chapter. Review Please!


	6. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song "Coming Undone" by Korn.

A/n: Hey guys. I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, but I couldn't find anything to change. I also added a song to this chapter, since it fits Naruto perfectly. The lyrics will be in bold italics. The chapters will get better and more detailed, but there's just too much to write and describe at this point in the fic. Please review!

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 6: Insanity

_**Keep holding on**_

_**When my brain's ticking like a bomb**_

_**Guess the black thoughts have come**_

_**Again to get me**_

Naruto paced around his living room wildly, Arashi and Kyuubi watching him. It had been two hours since Kakashi and Itachi had left. Naruto was furiously rubbing his temples.

It got to the point where he began kicking things when Kyuubi finally threw a cup at him. Hitting the back of his head dead on, Naruto turned around and glared.

Not intimidated in the least, Kyuubi motion to the door, "Go after them. You're the Demon Lord now, and this matter involves a demon. Arashi will help me until you get back. You can leave a note for Gaara."

Arashi stepped forward, "Son, you know how to apply chakra to your feet to run faster, right?"

Naruto nodded, though he didn't know why his father would ask such a question at this time. His father then told Naruto to raise his pant legs up, which Naruto did with confusion written all over his face. Kyuubi watched with mild interest. Arashi made several hand seals, then ended it by touching Naruto on each legs, then on Naruto's temples.

Though Naruto couldn't see his temples, he had a pretty good idea what was there since strange black marks appeared on his legs and pulsed, before fading away. Naruto looked up to Arashi, expecting an explanation.

"When I learned the Body Flicker technique, I had to use hand seals." Arashi said, "However, I created a special jutsu which made my body memorize the hand seals forever. Instead, whenever I applied chakra to my feet to gain speed and my eyes, the Shunshin no Jutsu would automatically be activated. That gave the appearance that it was pure speed I was using. However, you must be thinking about the technique as you do it, or else it won't work how you want it to. Now you can do it, too. Cherish that jutsu. It was what made me known as the 'Yellow Flash'. This jutsu will make sure you get to your friends in no time."

Naruto remembered what to do to activate it, but still had a question, "Why the eyes? I get the part about the feet, but what does eyes have to do with it?"

Arashi chuckled, "It's simple. By focusing chakra to the eyes, mixed with the jutsu I put on you, will make everything show down in your sight. Or do you want to see the blurs as your enemy does?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. Standing up and walking to the door, Naruto faced the direction that he could still sense Sasuke at. Looking back at his father and Kyuubi, he gave and determined nod and faced back outside.

Thinking about the Shunshin inside his head, Naruto applied chakra to his eyes and feet. Next thing he knew everything around seemed to freeze. He wondered why he wasn't moving though. After a moment, he felt like slapping his forehead. Of course he had to run to make him move. When he made to jog at a slow pace, he found himself halfway through Konoha. Only one thought ran through his mind as he streaked through the entire town and past the gates in seconds.

'This is so fricking awesome!'

------

Seconds after Naruto had left, Kyuubi turned to Arashi, "You know he's going to use that technique when he does his pranks in the village, right?"

Arashi grinned. However, his grin was short lived with Kyuubi's next words.

"I think I need to do that thing that Naruto does after eating. I think he calls it 'taking a crap'. Can you show me how?"

The Yondaime mentally cursed his son for putting him in this position.

-------

Sasuke was running away from Konoha as fast as he could with a backpack over his shoulder. He had already ran into Kakashi and a hooded figure. However, he had defeated them with a new jutsu that a man had let him copy before vanishing into thin air. They were not dead, but it was easy to tell that they would not be able to follow him until the jutsu wore off.

The man who gave the kinjutsu was obviously more powerful than anyone he had ever seen. The head of an organization composed of the most powerful missing-nin alive, and he wanted Sasuke to join. Normally, he would scoff and tell the man to leave him alone, but the man had caught his attention when he mentioned that Itachi used to be of the same group, before he left and had been rumored to be staying with a certain ninja. Then, he began to tell of the tailed demons. The strongest, Kyuubi, had been sealed away in a baby in Konoha. The name of that baby was burned in his mind. One he never thought possible.

Last, Hachimata, the second strongest demon was sealed inside himself in secret. Put to risk at birth by his own family in order to destroy the person who held the Kyuubi. And that truth was what made his brother kill everyone that Sasuke had ever cared about. His whole life destroyed because he was wanted to kill a single person.

All of these pieces of information ran together, involving the same person. The one at fault for all his misery.

Back at his old home was a picture, shattered against the wall. Shattered because it betrayed everything he now lived for. He now lived for the power that one man had revealed the truth to him and promised that Sasuke could harness it with the man's training and be able to achieve his revenge. Also, another ambition. One that was newly gained.

Back at his old home was a picture, shattered against the wall. Shattered because the image on it was of himself, and the person who had ruined his entire life. The person he would kill. His family's wish to him.

Uzumaki Naruto.

As Sasuke neared the border of Fire Country and Earth Country, he found himself blocked by a sudden blur that cracked the ground when it landed.

"OI, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked. Luck was on his side, as always.

After an embarrassing encounter between the two, Arashi and Kyuubi sat in a strange silence. It was supposed to be used to try to forget the moments before, but the quietness just made the images run through their minds over and over.

Finally, Arashi couldn't stand it any longer, "Ne, Kyuubi, why do you and Naruto dress like me?"

Kyuubi was silently thanking Arashi for ending the tension, "Eh, I think that he looks up to you a lot, and even more so when he found out that he's your son. He also to me that the jacket makes him look really cool." Kyuubi paused and grinned sheepishly, "Me, it matches my eyes."

Naruto's father laughed, "I bet with those new exotic looks, he'll be a heartthrob."

Kyuubi nodded his head, "He'll bear many pups."

The color from Arashi's face drained, leaving it looking like it was a part of his coat. He fainted.

Kakashi groaned as he sat up. As the genius he was, thoughts were racing through his head rapidly. Sasuke has run away, defeated his brother and his teacher with one unbelievable jutsu that he couldn't even begin to describe, and still had enough chakra to leave at an unbelievable pace. Not good.

Getting his focus back, Kakashi looked to his side and used his hand to shake Itachi awake. As his partner woke up Kakashi stood and prepared to make his way back to the village and inform Arashi and Naruto.

_**Sweet bitter words**_

_**Unlike nothing I have heard**_

_**Sing along, Mocking Bird**_

_**You don't affect me**_

"Dobe…"

Naruto smirked. Usually, when Sasuke taunted him, Naruto's anger would flare and retaliate. However, that no longer happened. The insults meant nothing, as he was no longer an idiot who was the dead last. Now, he was more powerful than most could get. Sure, some may be able to beat him as they have more experience. That problem will be handled soon enough, though.

"Why, hello, Sasuke-chan. Going somewhere?" Naruto added the wrong suffix to further infuriate the person in front of him. Now the tables have turned, and Naruto was the kind of person not to waste things.

Sasuke grinded his teeth together. This bastard was making light of an Uchiha! No way! Gathering his patience, Sasuke smiled, "Yes, I believe I was. However, I think I can waste a few minutes. Since, it would only take that long to pound you into the dirt."

Naruto awarded the taunt with a small chuckle, "Now, Sasuke-chan, you do remember the last time you said it would minutes to defeat someone, right? I remember that you were floored by Rock Lee, who can't even use chakra. That must of bruised your ego more than your body. Even I found myself doubting my choice of a rival."

Naruto's words worked exactly like they were supposed to. Blinded by rage, Sasuke yelled and charged at the Demon Lord. Enforcing chakra into his limbs, the Uchiha landed a roundhouse kick to the side of Naruto's head and another to the ribs, then followed with a another powerful punch to Naruto's chest right where his heart was.

Sasuke skidded to a small distance to observe his results. He didn't bother to keep his guard up, since the last his would cause Naruto's heart to explode. However, as his breath began to regulate, Sasuke found that his jaw was begging to drop to the ground.

There, standing exactly as he was before the fierce attack, was Naruto, with a smug smirk plastered on his face. As he looked at Naruto's body, he found not even dirt on his clothes and a scratch on his face.

"Surprised, Sasuke-Chan?" Naruto asked, "Did I happen to mention that when I put chakra to the places that you are going to hit, then your hits feel much like a child's?"

Instead of charging forward, Sasuke found himself backing up. The kid in front of him was a monster, more than his demonic new features could ever portray. He packed all of his chakra into those hits. Not suspecting that there would be more to this battle, now he found himself at the other's mercy.

Where was that Naruto that was the loser? The one that was so weak that he was ignored by even the pathetic Sakura? How Sasuke wished that he was facing the dobe now. Then, at least, Sasuke would be able to get through this alive.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain inside of his head. First, it was a searing pain that made him collapse to his knees, but then simmered down to a small throb. Wondering if it was Naruto, he looked up from the ground to find Naruto looking at him, eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, a voice spoke, "**_USSSSE…Chakra, from me. Make him…..USELESSSSSSS. No fox, jussst boy. But still Kyuubi. SSSeems like new master has risen. May be…weaker than old. Kill. Kill. KILL!"_**

Before Sasuke even had the chance to ponder where the voice that had sounded like a dumb brute had come from, or his words, he felt a strong flood of chakra spread throughout his veins, making his body feel a strange cold sensation. Like ice. Sasuke felt surprisingly calm once again as his thoughts caught up.

The chakra. It was from Hachimata.

Getting back up from his knees, Sasuke stood up fully, with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. With this power, he felt invincible. When he looked back at Naruto, he felt a cold fury spread through his head. That smug bastard was looking bored! Even with Sasuke's chakra ripping the ground.

Naruto watched as Sasuke went to his maximum, which wasn't much since Sasuke's body was still human and could handle all of the snake's chakra. Still, it was about a fourth of his own chakra, and that was hard to believe. If Sasuke had the time to fully merge with his demon, they would probably be even. No way that was going to happen.

When Sasuke had finished off gathering chakra, Naruto took it as his cue to do the same. Reaching into his chakra reserve, he found it soothing his body as it worked it's way through his coils. Violet chakra swirled around him, a mixture of Kyuubi's red chakra and Naruto's old blue chakra. Instead of going to his maximum, Naruto matched Sasuke dead even.

"I can go a lot higher than this, Sasuke-chan. However, I will not use any more power than this. I want to see which one of us can win just by skills alone."

The Uchiha, mad in power, laughed, "You want to face me in pure skills, dobe? Have you forgotten that I am an Uchiha, wielder of the Sharingan? Not to mention carrier of the Eight-tailed demon, Hachimata. You don't have a chance, you no-talent drop out."

Naruto blinked, "Your point? I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Arashi, known better as the Yondaime. Also, wielder of Rasengan and the Shunshin technique. Did I forget to mention that I no longer carry the demon fox, but, in fact, I am the new demon lord, Kyuubi?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah right! A demon lord has to be demon not human, dobe. Quit trying to show me up. Also, please refrain from saying you're the son of a man who can't deny it cause he's dead. You may look like him, but that's where it stops."

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his holster and aimed it at Sasuke's face, "I am no longer human, you asshole. Kyuubi changed me when I absorbed him. And, if you want to get technical about it, one of the techniques that Orochimaru used brought my father back to life. He's at my house now. However, if you don't believe me, you can see it for yourself when I bring your half-dead body back to Konoha."

With that, Naruto charged with his kunai in hand. Closing the distance in seconds, the blonde pulled back his arm and slammed his weapon forward.

"Not good enough," Sasuke taunted as he stepped slightly to the side. Pushing a small amount of chakra into his eyes, as soon as he blinked it revealed the Sharingan. However, they were different this time. Instead of two pinwheels in each eye, there were three.

Dodging Naruto's punches, Sasuke pondered to himself, 'I can see his movement before he even makes it. And to such a degree! It's like five seconds before his move is done. Seeing isn't enough though. If I get hit by a single one of those punches, I'm through! I can barely dodge his strikes. Is he this close to being my equal?'

Naruto smirked. Adding chakra to his eyes and feet evenly, he thought about his new jutsu that his dad gave him, 'Shunshin no Jutsu!'

At first, Sasuke saw Naruto phase out of existence. Next, he felt a sharp pain enter his back. When he turned, he found a grinning Naruto.

"B-Bastard, how did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the kunai out of his back. To his extreme relief, the wound closed up in seconds. Advantages of using demon chakra, he concluded. 'Does Naruto have the same ability?"

Sasuke flung his hand with the bloody kunai across the air, spraying his own blood into Naruto's eyes. Instantly, Naruto began wiping his eyes frantically.

As Naruto was wiping the last of the blood away, he felt a kunai stab into his stomach to the grip. Grunting, the blonde boy forced his eyes open to see Sasuke smirking at him.

Smirking back, Naruto yanked out the kunai. Instead of healing in seconds like Sasuke did, the wound closed even as the blade was being pulled out. By the time the kunai was fully out, there was no trace of a wound on his body.

Sasuke pulled out a windmill shuriken, "Looks like this will be a long battle, dobe."

Naruto pulled his large sword out that had been tied onto his back and held it over his shoulder, "Or it might be shorter than you think. Healing wounds take a lot of chakra. We'll both run out sooner or later, since I already promised that I won't use any more than what I had already shown."

_**That's right!**_

_**Deliverance of my Heart**_

_**Be strait!**_

_**Be Deliberate**_

_**Wait! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Unlaced! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Too late! I'm coming undone!**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

_**Wait! I'm starting to suffocate!**_

_**And soon I anticipate**_

_**I'm coming undone**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

Kakashi and Itachi looked blankly at Arashi and Kyuubi. When they arrived back in Konoha out of breath, they didn't stop until the were at the Uzumaki house. Even as they ran, they saw the pandemonium in the village. After all, there had just been a war, and the Hokage was dead. Even Orochimaru had died, to which Itachi gave Kakashi the offhand comment that he killed the snake man.

There were also rumors that the Fourth Hokage was alive again, and he was currently killing the demon boy that had taken his life. Kakashi had rolled his eye at that one. Just wait until they find out, he thought.

Now, Kakashi and Itachi were in the living room, wanting to bang their heads into the hardest objects the could find. Kakashi was using his book.

Itachi frowned, "You mean…we did all of that for nothing?"

Kyuubi snickered, "Afraid so. Naruto couldn't wait any longer, and it IS his duty. So, he left after Sasuke."

"Dumb brat."

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken, only to find Jiraiya. Arashi's eye twitched, "And where were you, peeping? Tell the truth, ERO-SENSEI!"

The toad hermit fell to the floor, 'Not his father, too…Damn brats, they should respect me!'

Jiraiya jumped back up, ready to defend himself against the accusations, "As a matter of fact, I was in the room with that sand boy. I wanted to check what seals the brat used to seal up the kid's demon. Also, I wanted to see how far along the merging is going."

Kyuubi was paying attention now, "AND?"

"Faster than Naruto expected. It seems that the demon is in some kind of hurry. The flow of chakra is causing burns on the boy's body, but the healing factor is making everything right in just minutes."

Kyuubi looked outside, 'What's Shukaku rushing for? Does he sense…? No, the kit would never be hurt that bad. However, Shukaku has an insane ability predict how things will turn out.'

Jiraiya got everyone's attention, "So, Arashi, you going to be Hokage again? Now that Sarutobi is gone, this village will need it more than ever."

Arashi frowned, "For this village? After what happened to my son throughout his life, I wouldn't lead a rock."

"Then what are your plans?"

"That," Arashi answered, "is for Naruto to decide. What he does or where he goes, I'll do the same. I need to catch up with my son for lost time."

Kakashi looked down at the ground. He wanted to protest, to tell his sensei to become as great as he once was. However, he did have a good point. Being with their son is something anyone would want to do.

Jiraiya nodded. He, too, understood his student's choice. There was still one thing left to do, though, "Well, the council will turn to me to become the hokage soon. I don't want to do it, and Naruto, while strong enough, doesn't have enough jutsus or the wisdom yet. I will go tell them that I'll find Tsunade. I'd rather it be her than me. That would cut into my research time."

Arashi sweatdropped, "Research?"

Jiraiya left before Arashi could get an answer. Itachi and Kakashi also excused themselves, claiming that they were going to talk about the Sharingan. Kyuubi decided that he need to check on Shukaku's vessel, leaving Arashi by himself.

"This is the place that the white-haired guy said Naruto-kun moved to. Um," Arashi heard from outside. He walked outside and found a pink-haired girl looking around confused. When he came into view, the girl notice him.

"Hi, Naruto," she said, "You place was hard to find. How did you get such a big house?"

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "I'm not Naruto."

Sakura looked at him harshly, then softened, "I'm sorry. You look and dress like him, but he's got different eyes now. I'm Sakura. Is Naruto in?"

"I'm Uzumaki Arashi, the boy's father. Actually, he's gone from the village right now. Uchiha Sasuke betrayed the village, and Naruto went to go kick his ass and bring him back. Are you a friend of his?"

In complete shock over what she heard, Sakura could only nod her head.

Arashi smiled, "Well, come on in. We can have some tea and talk until he comes back. Shouldn't be long."

Mute and staring strait ahead, Sakura followed, knowing that this man who claimed to be Naruto's father would have the answers that she wanted. The man showed her to the living room and told her that she could wait there while he makes tea. As she looked around in curiosity, she found that just the living room was almost as large as her house was. Naruto must have gotten this by inheritance.

While Sakura looked around, Arashi was in the kitchen banging his head. Sure, he found the tea, but that was only after finding six cabinets full of different flavors of ramen. Somehow, he knew that the tea belonged to Itachi, since Naruto seemed to like only one thing.

After a few minutes, Arashi returned with tea. Pouring both himself and Sakura a cup, he looked at her, "So, how do you know Naruto?"

Sakura looked down at her cup, "We were teammates before he quit. I thought he was annoying and yelled at him all the time. He quit after what I said to him. I told him that Sasuke-kun was better. That's why I came. I wanted to apologize to him."

"I see. From what I can tell, Naruto seems to be the best. I just came back today, mind you. I've never been around Naruto before."

Sakura wiped away the tears in her eyes, "Then you don't know how Naruto used to be. Up until a few weeks ago, Naruto was the class dead-last. He was loud, rude, and couldn't perform even the most basic of techniques. The only reason he was a ninja was because he could use the Shadow Clone Jutsu with ease. He was short, impolite, always wore orange, and hated by everyone. Naruto was the pariah of the village."

Arashi looked interested, "How'd he change?"

Sakura looked away, "We don't know. The day he quit the team, he left to Wave Country to train. When we first saw him today, it surprised us all. All the gennin are at a loss. He shows up and everything about him is different. He's more powerful, more skilled, dressed in the clothes you have on now, and he only speaks when it's necessary. He's got a new teammate and a new rank, plus that sword that Zabuza used before he died. Also, he said he got a bloodline limit that made his body change where he has claws and red eyes, but you don't have them either. I get the feeling that he lied. And now, he's going to fight Sasuke…What is happening to everything?"

Arashi sighed, "I know the answers to everything, but I can't tell his secrets. They are dark, and not for just anybody to know. And to tell them, it would mean telling my secrets as well. I'm sorry."

"Please! Tell me, please! I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Once again, Arashi sighed, "I'm only telling you this because I believe Naruto needs someone his age to understand him like some of us do. For starters, I believe I should tell you who I am and how I came back. It would explain what I did in the past and how Naruto lives."

Sakura nodded, silently cheering herself on for being able to get some answers.

_**Choke, choke again**_

_**I find my demons were my friends**_

_**Getting me in the end**_

_**They're out to get me**_

_**Since I was young**_

_**I've tasted sorrow on my tongue**_

_**And this sweet chubby gun**_

_**Does not protect me**_

Naruto and Sasuke clashed their weapons together as hard as they could, the force of the blows pushing them apart. Their clothing had many tears and rips, though their bodies showed no signs of damage.

Will power was controlling this fight now. Both boys were at the last bit of their chakra, though Naruto still had a lot more that he had forbidden himself from using. If he ran out of chakra first, then he would forfeit. Simple as that.

However, Naruto had the upper hand, surprisingly. His skills and tactics had greatly improved. There was no way that he was going to lose this.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, several slashes emerged on his back. They were deep, and even his healing would take a few minutes to fix it. Falling down, he heard voices.

The first was obviously Sasuke, "You! Why did you do that? I was about to beat him!"

The other voice answered, "Come, we have to leave. No arguing. The kid's wounds will heal soon, and you have to train before you can beat him."

After that, the voices disappeared, and Naruto blacked out.

_**That's right!**_

_**Trigger between my eyes**_

_**Be strait!**_

_**Make it quick now**_

_**Wait! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Unlaced! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Too late! I'm coming undone!**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

_**Wait! I'm starting to suffocate!**_

_**And soon I anticipate**_

_**I'm coming undone**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

Kyuubi was watching the vessel of Shukaku with interest. The kid was twitching uncontrollably. Though the vessel kept his shape for the most part, there were some changes. On the kid's skin, Shukaku's blue marks appeared. Also, there were claws instead of hands.

In the middle of Kyuubi's study, Gaara jumped up, completely awake and looking around with star-shaped eyes.

"MASTER, I'M COMING!" the boy yelled as he ran out of the house, and Kyuubi noticed that it was in the direction that Naruto had left to.

-------------------

_**I'm!**_

_**Trying to hold it together!**_

_**Head is lighter than a feather**_

_**Looks like I'm not getting better**_

_**Not getting better**_

_**Wait! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Unlaced! I'm coming undone!**_

_**Too late! I'm coming undone!**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

_**Wait! I'm starting to suffocate!**_

_**And soon I anticipate**_

_**I'm coming undone**_

_**What looks so strong, so delicate**_

End Chapter. Review!


	7. Too Far?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. You wouldn't believe how busy I have been. From school finals, to looking for a job, to house crap. Damn…

Anyway, I've decided to take off the NARU/SAKU pairing, and I'll let you decide who are the couples. Only rules are that Naruto has to have a girl, even a harem if you like. You can also vote other couples. Such as LEE/SAKU, or SASUSAKU, or whatever. I don't care. Also, the only way I'll make it a NARU/HINATA is if it's a harem. I have no problem with Naruto being with Hinata, but there's too many of them.

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 7: Too Far?

---

Opening his eyes seemed to be a difficult task for Naruto. His head was pounding in protest, and moving around made his muscles scream. As he opened his eyes fully, he did what all ninja did instinctively when they don't know how they got there, he observed his surroundings. A sweatdrop appeared when he found that he was in his room.

'_And I was expecting a dungeon with chains all around. That's it! I'm not reading manga for a while…'_

Getting up, Naruto began to go over his memories of the last time he was conscious. '_Sasuke. Damn him. And damn that bastard who attacked me from behind. Damn that bastard to the seventh layer of hell for all eternity. Wait, I'm the Kyuubi now. Do I rule the seventh layer of hell? Hmm, I should ask that bastard fox. Er, bastard human… GAH! Best not to think of what he is.'_

While he was deep in thoughts, Arashi and Sakura came into the room. First, they were extremely happy that Naruto was awake, but now they were having fun watching all the different emotions cross his face.

Sakura looked at Arashi, "100 Ryu says his next emotion is confusion."

"You're on!" said Arashi.

Five seconds later, Yondaime was crying like a baby as he handed Sakura her money. After a few more moments, they got tired of it, and Arashi bopped his son over the head, "Snap out of it, baka!"

Naruto whirled around, claws ready and his long, sharp teeth clearly visible. Upon seeing his father, Naruto relaxed, but not before rapping his knuckles across the older man's head. His eye twitching, Naruto turned to Sakura, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura figured he was still mad at her. When they spoke after the finals, it was only because it was a time of war. Now, however, there wasn't anything that made him talk to her. Gathering up her courage, she spoke, "I- I came by looking for you and Yondaime-Sama told me you went for Sasuke. That was a week ago. You've been unconscious for seven days."

Naruto's eyes went wide, "Th-that's not possible. No matter how damaged I am, it only takes a day for me to heal. And I was only cut on my back a few times."

Arashi, now better from Naruto's punch, nodded, "Yes, but when we took a look at the skin, we found that there were traces of multiple poisons of different kinds. We were able to get them all out, but it was close. If Gaara and Shukaku hadn't gone for you, you would most probably be dead."

Naruto looked over to Sakura when his father said Gaara and Shukaku. Where he was thinking she would be confused or scared, the girl only nodded. Frowning, he turned back to Arashi, "What all does the girl know?"

Naruto's father smiled, "Everything. I figured that you need to stop hiding some of the secrets that you have. You'd be surprised at how understanding she was."

Snorting, Naruto turned towards the door out of his room. Over his shoulder, he let out a cold laugh, "Trust me, father, if that's the Sakura that I know, she's just waiting for the right time to twist the knife in my back."

As he left, Arashi turned towards the girl to see how she took his son's harsh words. He expected for her to be a little upset, but what he saw was a little more than upset. Sakura had sunken to her knees and was crying silently, but was coming close to sobbing. Growling, Arashi made his way out to find his son. Before he could leave, though, he felt a hand latch onto his jacket.

Sakura, who was now in a mixture of both crying and wailing, spoke in small gasps of breath, "D-Don't be…ma- mad at….Na-Naruto. I-I d-d-deserve…that….and s-so….much..m-more. I-I've….been..m-mean to…h-him…f-for a l-long t-t-time."

After that, Sakura began sobbing into his jacket. Arashi knelt down and patted her back, "It's okay. I'm just going to go have a talk with him."

----

Sitting atop the Hokage Monument was Naruto. Usually, he sat atop his father's face, but right now he was on Sarutobi's, mourning the loss of the first man to see him as a human. Memories ran through the demon lord's mind of the old man, and they made him both laugh and cry. Things like watching the old man with blood running out of his nose when he first fell victim to his Sexy no Jutsu, up to having calm and relaxing talk with Sarutobi over a bowl of ramen. One time sat out in particular for Naruto, though. It was when he was seven, and Sarutobi had come to visit him, as he usually did every other week. After the old man had heard of Naruto's dream to become Hokage, Sarutobi had given him his hat for the boy to keep. That same hat was still in Naruto room laying on his dresser.

A tear ran down the boy's cheek, "Old man, be peaceful."

Arashi watched his son for a few moments longer before walking over, "Hey there."

Naruto still stared ahead, "What are you doing here, father?"

Arashi sighed, "You should give her a chance. Sakura has hardly been to her own home since you were brought back. She stays in the guest room. She seems really sorry for whatever has happened between you two."

"Yeah, I guess," said Naruto. The lights around Konoha were on, as it was midnight around the village, "What's happened since I've been out?"

Yondaime smiled, "Well, where should I start? Hm, Ero-sensei brought back the new hokage, Tsunade. She the other Sannin of the Leaf. She's also the one who got rid of your poisons. From what I hear, she didn't want to become Hokage, but Jiraiya lured here with stories about you. She sure asked about you a lot, and has request that you visit her when you can."

A blush crossed Arashi's cheeks, which Naruto had caught, "What? What are you not telling me?"

The elder blond blushed further, "Well….she uh,….has..really big…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really big what?"

"…"

Naruto glared, "Just tell me!"

Arashi growled, "BREASTS, DAMMIT! THERE, SHE HAS GIGANTIC BREATS! YOU HAPPY!"

There was a long silence where both blondes were blushing heavily. Naruto sighed, "So, what of the others?"

Thanking kami for his son's change of topic, Arashi answered, "Let's see, Gaara and Shukaku settled themselves out and has went back to suna with his siblings, but they promise to come back soon. They want to live here. Ero-sensei is peeping. Kyuubi has gotten used to his human body and chakra system, and is now reworking all of his jutsus to his fitting. By the way, he's going by the name of Kyu now, and Tsunade has appointed him as a Leaf Jounin. She knows who he really is, as do most of the shinobi above chuunin level. They are wary of him, and probably will be for a while. Itachi is training Kakashi on how to better use the Sharingan. As for me, I am a Jounin and the Hokage has made a village announcement of my return and how it happened. Also, she has told the people about you being my son and how the Kyuubi is no longer in you. Along with Itatchi's return, and Sasuke's betrayal. And the fact that you and Itachi are the new Sannin."

Naruto shot upright, "And?"

Arashi merely waved his hand, "They accepted the fact after a lot of reassuring that you two are no threat to the village. Girls of all different ages who saw you at the chuunin exams have been coming by and leaving you flowers, and pictures. From the new rumors, all of the Sasuke fan club, plus about thirty more have made the Naruto fan club."

Naruto groaned, "Just freaking perfect."

Arashi chuckled, "Well, you could always make a harem. I don't think the girls will mind."

Naruto jumped up and waved an extended finger at his father, "HENTAI!"

Though, once Naruto thought about it, there were a few good looking women around. Surely, he could handle them all. Blushing madly, he shook his head of such thoughts.

-----

The next day, Naruto got up early and had left to take a look around. Sakura had gone home after he woke up the day before. As he walked through the village, he surveyed the damage done during the war. Though hardly any leaf shinobi were killed, the villagers seemed a little shaken up by the whole conflict. Some buildings were damaged, and cleanup crews were fixing what they could.

ANBU teams were taking enemy bodies and loading them up, preparing to ship them back to their villages. Several of the ANBU looked up at Naruto as he passed. Though their faces were covered in masks, there was no doubt of their respect as they bowed slightly. Bowing back, Naruto continued on.

Halfway through his walk, Naruto noticed something with his senses. People were following him. Turning around, there was no one there. Thinking he was just off a little, he continued on. He got about ten feet before the feeling came back stronger than ever. He looked around again. No one.

As Naruto rounded the corner, he quickly jumped up to the top of the building he was next to, and looked down. Coming around the corner were about ten women, all shinobi. They were whispering quietly about where he went and what they would do to him when they found him. Naruto thought they were mad at him, until he heard bits and pieces about whipped cream, strawberries, and restraints.

That made Naruto choke for a second, which, in turn, got the girl's attention, "There he is, girls! Let's get Naruto-kun!"

Thinking quickly, Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes and feet, running off in a flash of black and yellow. All the girls, while disappointed at his escape, were all giggling and praising him for his skills and speed.

When Naruto finally dared to slow down, Naruto found himself in the forest training grounds where he and his old team had taken the bell test. What he also found, or who in this case, were Kakashi, Kyu, and Itachi. Kyu was flashing through Jutsus, while Itachi and Kakashi were copying the ones that they thought were useful.

Naruto had been looking for them anyway. Waving his hand to get their attention, Naruto greeted them, "Hey guys! What's up?"

The three others looked over and smiled. It was good to see him awake again. Kyu chuckled, "Hey kit, how are you feeling?"

"Like I slept for seven freaking days. Dammit, all that wasted time."

Itachi smirked, "I can't believe that you let my little brother beat you that bad. I thought you were a better ninja than that."

Naruto frowned, "Sasuke wasn't even a challenge for me. Someone snuck up behind me in the battle and cut me down. I'm guessing it was the leader of Akatsuki."

"Ah."

Kakashi stood up, "Well, I better go. You three should go get Arashi, and head over to the Hokage. She has been waiting to talk to you all."

The others nodded, and were making their way towards Naruto's house to pick up Arashi. On their way there, Itachi moved closer to Naruto, "Hey, Jiraiya has been telling Tsunade about your hokage dreams and how you're always smiling. So, when we get there, you should lay it a little thick."

Kyu nodded, "That's not a bad idea. You should get on her good side, and she'll help you in matters of the council."

Naruto let out a laugh, "I already thought of that. I'll butter her up, but I don't really see the need. What can the council do to me? I'm untouchable, especially with my father, Ero-sennin, and you two. We're the best hope of this village."

Kyu frowned, "That may be true, but don't let it get to your head, kit. I've watched some of the most powerful taken down by weaklings with a good plan. Myself included."

"I guess you're right. You guys go on ahead. I've got to take care of something. I'll meet you guys at the Hokage Tower."

------

As Naruto walked towards his destination, the villagers whispered comments to each other.

"Is that the demon brat?"

"Who knows? There's so many of them now, it's hard to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw another person who looks just like him, but he had black tattoos on his cheeks. This one has the old demon spawn's whiskers, but he looks different from the demon. And the other, well, the new Hokage says that he's Yondaime-Sama back from the grave!"

"Are you serious! But why do they all look alike?"

"Hokage-Sama says they're all related. Apparently, the boy defeated the damn fox and now they say he is Yondaime's son!"

Naruto quickened his pace, not wanting to hear anymore. Within five minutes, he arrived at the store that he had been to at least twice now. Walking up to the register, he spoke, "Hello, I would like to have you make some things for me."

The old lady nodded, "Of course, what would you like?"

"Well,…."

------

After explaining what he wanted from the old lady, Naruto was now on his way to the Hokage Tower to meet his friends. He greeted the secretary, who just glared and waved him by. Shrugging it off, Naruto opened the door and walked into the room where Itachi, Arashi, Kyu, and Tsunade were sitting and talking.

Tsunade turned, "Ah, I see you have woken up okay. How do you feel?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Uh, I'm good. Why do you have a genjutsu over you?"

Tsunade's jaw dropped, while Arashi stood behind her waving his hands frantically and shaking his head furiously. Tsunade recovered from her shock, "How in the hell do you know that, brat? Not even a sharingan can see through my Genjutsu."

Naruto lifted a finger to his red eyes with the slits, "No genjutsu is able to slip past the eyes of the Kyuubi. I can't see your true form, but the genjutsu's chakra shimmers every few seconds. From my guess, it's an age genjutsu, right?"

Tsunade frowned, "Anyway, we were waiting for you to show up. From what I have read and heard about you so far is that you've absorbed Kyu's chakra and become the new Kyuubi, as well as the new Sannin, along with your friend, Itachi. Correct?" Naruto nodded, and Tsunade continued, "Also, Itachi, Kyu, and Arashi all swear that they will follow whatever you decide. What are you going to do? You have any choice open to you within my power, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer, "I have already decided."

"And your choice?" the Hokage asked.

"ANBU. A new division. Split into two teams. In charge of hunting and eliminating S class criminals. Only taking orders from the Hokage themself. I already have the names of the people I want."

Tsunade laughed, "There is already a division created for that. The Hunter-nins are doing a fine job as it is."

Naruto walked around the Hokage's desk and moved to a bookcase. Pressing a hidden button, a shelf moved and a single folder flopped out. Naruto grabbed the folder and threw it onto Tsunade's desk, "Not any S class criminals. Akatsuki."

Itachi jumped up, "Naruto! That is ludicrous! Going after Akatsuki is too dangerous!"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Itachi, "Not with the people I want."

Giving Naruto a last glance, Itachi, along with Kyu and Arashi, looked at the paper. As he scrolled through the names, his eyes went wide, "It…It could work. A couple years of training, and it could actually work. Naruto, how long have you planned this? For it to match up this well, you must have taken weeks of studying to figure this out."

Naruto smirked as Itachi handed the paper to the Hokage, "I came up with it last night."

Tsunade read over the paper, "I know some of these people, but who are the rest?"

"The best of their field."

Tsunade shot a glance at the boy, "Isn't this a little too much?"

Naruto smiled and took a seat, "That's the entire idea. Don't you realize what this can turn into? A group, stronger than the seven swordsmen of the mist, than even the Akatsuki, belonging to Konoha. The protectors of the leaf, and the nightmares of missing-nin. Extremely dangerous to our enemies, but kind and loyal towards their village. This is what can make Konohagakure what it used to be! Before the wars, before Kyu! A return to our village's prime!"

There was a silence throughout the room. Everyone looked down, trying to imagine Naruto's vision. After a moment, Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Alright, what do you need?"

Naruto was, well, giddy, "One week. That is enough time to get all of those people into the village. Make sure none of them take missions outside the village until then. And complete secrecy from the council. They shouldn't know about us yet. When and if they agree, we need access to the ANBU gear required for us. Then, an amount of time to train the members."

Tsunade wrote down what he said, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Naruto smiled, "I want my father as ANBU Captain of the first team. I don't care who's captain of the second, as long as it's one of these people here in this room."

Tsunade chuckled, "You are going to be the other ANBU Captain, Naruto. Since this is your idea, after all."

Naruto nodded, and bowed before leaving, as did the others. Once they were all out of the room, Naruto looked at the others, "Let's make this work, guys."

The other three agreed and left towards their home, each wondering what would happen in the next week.

----

End Chapter. Review! Oh yeah, tell me if you want the mystery members revealed in the Hokage's office, or as they are summoned. I have no idea which I should do.


	8. Demon Rituals and Betrayals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: The vote is done. Sadly, I can't do everyone's idea. But I did the tally and here are the results:

The members of the ANBU will be summoned one at a time, but not in this chapter. This chaper is in the time during the one week.

The pairings will be Naru/Harem, but will include Sakura , plus three other people so it won't seem too over board. The other couples is a surprise.

If harem is not your thing, it is still okay. The harem in this fic, unlike some others wont be the main point. Sorry, but romance comes after action in my book, but both are still there.

This chapter is kinda weird. The first half is real serious, but the second have will be non stop laughing. Have fun!

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter Eight: Demon Rituals and Betrayals

Naruto was practicing his chakra control on the small pond that was located in the Uzumaki grounds. Ever since he had absorbed all of Kyu's chakra, he knew that he was giving off excess chakra when it could have been saves. So for the last three days, he spent all of his waking moments training. So far, his chakra control had improved drastically, but he knew that there was much more he could do. There were four days left until he had to meet his new team, and he wanted to impress them.

"Yo, brat!"

Naruto looked over to see Itachi and Kyu standing there. Walking over to them, he smiled, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Kyu stepped closer, "Kit, it's time that you performed the rituals."

"Rituals?"

Kyu nodded, "We need for you to activate your demonic powers."

Naruto smiled even wider, "Okay, now I'm going to get kick ass skills!"

Itachi chuckled, "But no matter what, I'll still kick your ass."

Kyu went on to explain, "Okay, Naruto. First, we'll go over what every tailed demon has the right to when they first are made." Naruto went to ask a question, but Kyu kept going, "There are two parts. First, you have to copy an already existing bloodline limit. Then, second, you can improve that bloodline limit by adding one thing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You can do that?"

Kyu nodded, "Actually, that's how the Sharingan came to be. A tailed demon long ago was made, and he decided on the Hyuuga bloodline, then improved it by sight and copying techniques with a glance. Thus, the first Sharingan. When he mated with a human woman, the Uchiha clan was born. It's a legend actually that there was only one true bloodline limit to begin with, but over time, the bloodlines varied so much, that the separated into traits that no longer resemble each other."

Naruto and Itachi stood shocked for a moment, but Naruto, being Naruto, couldn't be quiet for long, "So how do I activate this power?"

Kyu smiled, "Well, first, you have to be watching the bloodline limit with extreme focus, and then you channel chakra to the places that it would affect, and say, 'Demonic Rights: Bloodline Copy.' And there you have it. However, you will not be able to use it until you have thought of how to improve it. When you do, then just focus on the bloodline, as well as the improvement you want and how the entire thing will look in the end, then say, 'Demonic Rights: Improvement'."

Itachi smiled, "Think well on what bloodline limit you want to copy. This will be an important part of your power."

Naruto nodded, and was silent for a minute before looking back to Itachi, "Um, can I copy your Sharingan, Itachi?"

Itachi froze for a second, but then calmed, "Sure, go ahead and do it."

Naruto nodded, "But, I don't want the Mangekyou. Can you go to the highest level without the Mangekyou?"

Itachi nodded, and his Sharingan dissolved into the Sharingan with the three commas in each eye, "Okay, the first comma allows you to see through genjutsu and ninjutsu, and slows down motion just a little bit. The second comma allows you to copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, to a certain extent, just by looking at the hand seals and how the chakra moves. The third comma improves the first comma's ability even more by slowing down movement by several seconds, and allows you to copy taijutsu easier and can create small hypnotism. This allow you to make your opponent choose to do a jutsu, but slow them down at the last seal. Got that?"

(A/N: Okay, that may be slightly wrong, but that's what I've been able to gather from the manga, and websites that explain the Sharingan. If that's wrong, then please try to go by this explanation just for this fic. After all, that's why they call it fiction. J )

Naruto nodded and looked at Itachi's Sharingan. With it in mind, Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes, and yelled out, "Demonic Rights: Bloodline Copy!"

Naruto eyes stung for a few moments, before the feeling faded. Kyu stepped up to him, "Okay, now you have the Sharingan, but remember, you can't use it until you improve it, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, guys. I'll be back later to show you my super cool bloodline limit!"

Itachi and Kyu nodded as Naruto walked off, back onto the pond.

---

Later that night, Naruto returned to his house to find Arashi, Kyu, and Itachi sitting in the living room, "Hey! I did it! Check out my bad ass bloodline limit! Jidougan!"

'_Automatic eye?' _they all thought as they watched as Naruto's eyes remained the same red with slitted pupils, but two commas appeared on either side of the slit in both eyes. In the end, they were his regular eyes with four commas in each eye.

Itachi looked at him closely, "Well, I'm guessing that the first three commas are the same as the Sharingan, but what does the fourth comma do? And why is it called Automatic eye?"

Naruto smirked, "I'll show you! Someone, do a jutsu."

Arashi made the seals for a mud clone, and the mud clone appeared. Naruto smiled and suddenly a mud clone of himself appeared beside him. The others were about to ask about it, but Naruto explained, "The reason I call it Jidougan is because the fourth comma give me the ability to use jutsu without hand seals since the comma directs the chakra for me. It gives me the advantage during a battle in three ways. First, I can do the jutsu faster than someone who has to use hand seals. Second, no one can predict what jutsu I'm doing without my hand seals giving it away. And lastly, no one can copy my jutsu because there are no seals to copy."

The other three stared at him in shock. Hand seals are what made jutsu what they were. Someone who didn't have to do the seals would have more than just three advantages. There were many more than that. Arashi was the most surprised. All his life, he had been the one to try to invent jutsus that used no hand seals, like his Rasengan and the Shunshin, but that was nothing compared to this. The Jidougan was possibly the strongest bloodline limit out there if the user were to be able to master it. And it was born into HIS clan. A great amount of pride welled up inside him. His son was going to be great.

Arashi let out a yell of happiness, "Take that, Hyuuga Hiashi!"

Naruto, along with Kyu and Itachi sweatdropped at the sight. Once he was done, Arashi looked at Naruto, "I'm going to the Hokage right now. She needs to know about this."

Naruto nodded and Arashi left.

---

Tsunade was just finishing up the day's paperwork whenever her office door was burst open. Glaring at the person, she realized that it was Arashi, "What do you want?"

The male blonde could barely contain his joy, "The Jidougan!"

The hokage looked at him with a raised brow, "Automatic Eye? What is it?"

Arashi smiled, "Naruto invented a bloodline limit based off the Sharingan. His new powers gave him the ability to copy a bloodline, and make a single change to it."

That made Tsunade sit up, "He invented a bloodline limit from the Sharingan? What does it do?"

The man laughed, "Everything that the Sharingan does, plus more! It appears as his red slit eyes, with four commas in each eye. Like the Sharingan's first three commas, it allows the user to copy nin, gen, and taijutsu, see through ninjutsu and genjutsu, and predict movement. However, the last comma that Naruto made is what make the Jidougan set the Sharingan, Byakuugan, and all other bloodline limits to shame!"

Tsunade was at the edge of her chair. If there was a new bloodline limit born to Konoha that was the strongest out of all others, then she wanted to know about it, "Hurry up, Arashi! What does it do?"

Arashi smirked, "It allows him to do jutsu without hand seals."

Tsunade face faulted, "That's it? There's a number of jutsu that can be done without hand seals. You know a few of them."

Arashi let out a laugh, "But ANY jutsu? You're not understanding it. He can do any jutsu, no matter how many seals there are, in a second! Also, no one can predict when he's doing a jutsu, or copy his jutsu. Held captive? Arms cut off? It doesn't matter! He can still do it. Plus, add that to the Sharingan's abilities."

Tsunade finally let it all sink in. With the amount of chakra that Naruto seemed to have, there was no chance of needing to turn it off during a battle either. But there were also dangers, "Arashi, this will make him a big target, you know that, right? Someone may try to steal his eyes."

Arashi frowned, but nodded, "Kyu thought of that even before Naruto had the Jidougan. He working on a way to give the kid an automatic defense, like Gaara of the Sand, but to where he can choose for it not to protect him at certain times, like when there's no hostility in the person trying to touch him. Kyu said it would be hard, and there would be a lot of seals needed, but he would be able to have it ready by the end of the week."

Tsunade breathed out a sigh of relief, "That's good." After a moment, a mischievous grin came to her face, "You know, Konoha could profit from this if there were more of his clan around."

Arashi blinked, then grinned, too, "The thought just occurred to me that Naruto seems rather tense. A good girlfriend would help him relax, I bet."

"Yes, but with his stamina, he could….tire out just any girl. She would have to be special."

Arashi's grin went full-blown, "What if…no, no, that would never work out."

"Oh, Arashi, please share your idea. It's for the benefit of your son, after all," Tsunade added with added enthusiasm.

"Well," Arashi said overdramatically, "What if there was a way for his stamina to be divided up between, let's say, five or six?"

"All joking aside, Arashi, would he ever consider the idea of that? I'm not kidding when I say that his clan needs to grow larger, but really, a harem? From what I've heard, there's no way that he do that."

Arashi sighed, "True, but maybe if he started with one girlfriend, and we soften him up, then maybe. A big maybe."

"How could we soften him up?"

Arashi smirked again, "Well, I have a friend, who could help. A big perverted friend who basically writes instructions for these kinds of things."

Tsunade gave him a questioning look, before her eye went wide, "Ooh!"

---

Back at his house, Naruto sneezed as he laid down to go to sleep, 'Someone is talking about me, and I don't think it's the normal kind of talk.'

----

About the same time that Tsunade and Arashi were talking about a harem, throughout the village, multiple people sneeze, but thought nothing of it. Sneezing was perfectly normal, right?

----

The next day, Naruto woke up and looked around his room, as he always did. It was, obviously, a habit of shinobi to do such things. Feeling that something was off, Naruto took another glance around. Then, his eyes went wide.

Sitting, innocently as they could be, on his bedside table were seven little orange objects that Naruto hated with a passion. He would have thrown them away, but something compelled Naruto to read them, for they were books. Books that Kakashi read, and Jiraiya wrote. Opening the first book hesitantly, Naruto began reading.

If only Naruto had his Jidougan active, he would have noticed that what 'compelled' him to read the books were several, well-hidden genjutsus that would have made Kurenai highly impressed. Especially since the genjutsus were being cast by four people. Arashi and Tsunade, one who was a hokage and the other who IS a hokage. And then there was Jiraiya and Kyu, who both had been around and learned much.

As Naruto read the books, the other four were grinning heavily, for this was only the first of four steps of the operation. Steps two through four would be carried out by one other person. That Mangekyou wielding person who have never have betrayed his friend like what he was going to do in a few hours, but every human had their weakness. Unfortunately, the four knew his weakness and used it harshly, when they bribed him with a huge box full of his favorite thing in the world. Pocky.

Itachi did his best to shove off the guilt for what he had to do. He was only human, he reasoned.

---

Two hours, and seven read books, later, Naruto entered the kitchen where everyone else who lived there, plus one Hokage, were sitting innocently. A little too innocently, Naruto thought, as he glared at them. A darkened blush stained his cheeks. As he was about to ask them what the hell their deal was, Itachi rose from his seat and walked over to him.

Looking at his feet, Itachi spoke, "Naruto, I'm sorry. Truly, but you should know, they're forcing me to do this through their own sick and twisted means. Forgive me."

Naruto was about to ask Itachi was talking about, but Itachi looked him in the eyes, Mangekyou active. Itachi whispered, "Tsukuyomi."

Right before Naruto froze, he said one word.

"Dammit."

Naruto looked around. He could tell he was trapped in the most powerful genjutsu known to man as he looked up and saw the unnatural moon above. Before him, Itachi appeared.

Naruto growled, "What the hell, man! I thought we were cool!"

Itachi sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto. Those other bastards are making me do this through ways below the belt. I have to do what the say. Hokage's orders."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Hurry up with it."

Itachi gave his friend a look of sympathy, for now he was going to administer step two of the other's plan, "For the next twenty-four hours, you will have the Icha Icha Paradise complete set contents flash before you over and over again where you have to watch."

Instantly, large books appeared and as Naruto was forced to read them again and again, a furious blush stained his cheeks. After what seemed like years, the twenty-four hours were up, and Itachi was back.

"You holding up okay, Naruto?" Itachi asked.

With the words imprinted in his mind, Naruto glared, "You think this can beat me! When I get out of here, I'm going to kick all of their asses!"

Itachi smiled, "Good to see you're holding up okay. Just keep it up, and you'll do fine. Only two more parts left."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks."

Itachi began again. This was step three, "For the next twenty-four hours, You will listen as the words of the complete set of Icha Icha Paradise books are read aloud over and over again with the erotic scenes told in a seductive voice."

Naruto eyes went wide as a very sexy voice whispered the words into his ears. He could swear that the voice was over acting the moans of the women in the book. After twenty-four hours had gone by, Itachi came forth once again.

Itachi looked at Naruto with worry, "How you holding up?"

Naruto blushed, "Those SADISTIC BASTARDS! No more, PLEASE! Overboard naughtiness! I don't want to be JIRAIYA!"

Itachi shook his head. Naruto definitely wasn't going to be the same ever again, "Just one more. Be tough."

Naruto weakly nodded.

The Uchiha continued with the fourth and final step, "For the next twenty-four hours, you will have to bear witness to the entire Icha Icha Paradise books acted out by the characters over and over again."

Naruto watched in horror as the scenes that were burned into his mind already were suddenly brought to life exactly how he had imagined them. Every so often, the blonde gave out a perverted laugh or had a nosebleed. Not soon enough, the time was up and Naruto was back in the real world.

The others watched as Naruto shuddered for a second and a blush stained his cheeks heavily. Then he glared holes into their bodies. They thought that was all he was going to do, until the Jidougan burst into existence.

As Naruto slowly made his way to the table, Arashi yelped, "Itachi, stop him!"

Naruto paused for a second and looked at the Uchiha, as if daring him to try something. Itachi looked at him for a second, then at the people sitting at the table. Smirking slightly, Itachi faced Naruto, then stepped off to the side, allowing Naruto to pass.

Naruto grinned as he stepped up behind his father, Kyu, and Jiraiya, "Come on, you three. We have to go spar. And since the Hokage can't take part in the tort…I mean, training, you three will have to split her part amongst yourselves."

Jiraiya shook his head furiously, "No, no, no. It's okay, really. I feel really strong!"

The other two victims, pardon me, close friends tried to make similar excuses, but they fell on deaf ears as they were dragged into the training grounds outside.

Itachi and Tsunade sat quietly at the table, doing nothing as they listened to the girlish screams that rang through the air for what seemed like hours. The two cringed the they heard three pops and guessed that Naruto had made three shadow clones.

The Uchiha and hokage quickly went to the door to find a Naruto each behind Jiraiya, Arashi, and Kyu. Another Naruto, which the two had figured was the real one stood twenty feet in front of them with his arms folded across his chest, "Okay, after this the training is done. This is a move that I learned from Kakashi the first time I met him."

The three victims gulped as they heard the clones step up behind them and yell out, "A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Two seconds later, Itachi and Tsunade would have thought the three men were flying around and having the time of their life, if it wasn't for the sound that emitted from their mouths.

"YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

The original Naruto walked back into the house, past the frightened Uchiha and Hokage, with a big smile on his face. The blonde kid walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, "Hmm, what shall I have for breakfast?"

----

End Chapter. And now, I want to add what I have decided to do for the next few chapters. The Naruto Rants. Which is basically where I point out certain things that irk me about some fan fiction, and they speak about fan fiction in general and will not be aimed at any specific fiction. If you're the type to get offended easily, then don't read past this point.

First Rant: The Itachi/Uchiha Massacre incident

Okay, I have read so many fanfics where the author has said that Itachi didn't really kill his clan, but truly it was Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Which is fine, really, but not when he still has the Mangekyou! Come on! In order to get that sharingan, it clearly states: 'You have to kill your closest friend.' If you're going to have Itachi as a good guy, then Shisui, Itachi's best friend and an UCHIHA, can't die without a very good reason, or else Itachi gets no Mangekyou! And if Itachi is good, then why kill his friend? Or, if Itachi's good, then why kill his friend, but not his family. Make things PLAUSIBLE people. Shisui was an assassin, Itachi killed him. Shisui tripped and fell on Itachi's kunai and died. Hell, Itachi tossing popcorn into Shisui's mouth during movie night, and Shisui choking to death.

Point is: If Itachi didn't kill his clan and is a good guy, then don't leave plotholes like the Mangekyou open without a good excuse.


	9. Finding a Reason To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Sorry that I was late. This chapter was difficult to put down in words. Anyway, have fun!

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 9: Finding a Reason to Be

----

For the next three days, Naruto trained his Jidougan from dawn to dusk as much as he could. Then, from dusk to midnight, he would read his new book that Jiraiya had give him.

Yes, no matter how much Naruto tried to deny the fact, he grudgingly found that what the others did to him left him more open to suggestion. No, he wasn't as much of a pervert as Jiraiya or Kakashi, but still it was there. In public, he maintained a normal attitude of a shinobi. In private, his room held the secret of perverted giggles escaping his mouth. That did not, he reasoned, mean that he was a closet pervert like that sunglass wearing guy that he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. (And yes, I know his name is Ebisu.)

When he walked around the house, he found the Kyu, Arashi, and Jiraiya did their best to avoid him unless there was a reason not to, and when Kakashi came over, the masked man found three sets of glares on him as well as whispers of idiot techniques.

Gaara and his siblings had arrived in town and were now classified as Konoha Leaf chuunin. Temari and Kankurou had moved into an apartment, while Gaara had moved across the hall from them, claiming that he needed his own space, which was, in fact, Naruto's old apartment. The other two sibling gave in, remembering how Gaara used to be, not wanting to chance a return of the killer their brother one had been.

---

In all, the rest of the week passed by, and Naruto, Kyu, Kakashi, Itachi, and Arashi were each seated in one of ten chairs that were all facing the desk of the Hokage, who was looking out of her window as the summoning birds flew through Konoha toward their targets. Naruto sat in the farthest corner of the rest, intent on gauging reactions of the others as they came. A large box sat beside him.

--

Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai were seated in a local restaurant as they gossiped about the males in the village who had the potential to be with them. Anko, slightly twisted, was shouting about why she had never gotten laid yet, and Kurenai, who just blushed but silently agreed, heard a ruffling of feathers and turned to see two birds sitting on their table. As they reached for the papers that they carried, frowns came onto their faces as they read the notes that were addressed to each of them.

'_Report to the Hokage immediately.'_

The reason they frowned was because that type of note was rare, and always meant trouble.

---

Hyuuga Hiashi took the note from the pigeon and allowed the bird to go. He walked through his estate, and into the dojo, where Neji was training, "Neji, you have been summoned to the Hokage's office right away."

Neji turned towards his uncle, and bowed, "Thank you, Hyuuga-Sama."

As Hiashi left, Neji wiped off the sweat on his face and made his way to the Hokage tower.

'_Something is going on here…'_

---

Gaara, now without the black rings around his eyes and only ash gray, was taking a small nap when he was forced to wake by a tapping on his window. Still grumpy, black pieces of grain went over to the window and slid it open harshly, and closed in on the bird.

However, instead of killing the animal, the sand brought the bird over to him, and Gaara noticed that there was a note tied to it's foot. Retrieving the note, the bird flew out of the window as if it was scared to death of the kid.

Reading over the note with his name on it, Gaara got up and made his way towards the Hokage Tower.

'_Damn! There goes my nap.'_

---

In the forest, two green suited men were hard at work, punching their respective trees. Gai turned to check on his student, when he noticed a bird land near. Crouching down, he untied the note and read over it. He nodded.

"LEE!"

The boy turned, "Yes, Gai-sensei?"

"THE HOKAGE REQUESTS TO SEE YOUR PASSIONATE FLAMES OF YOUTH IN HER OFFICE RIGHT AWAY. IT WOULD BE UNYOUTHFUL TO NOT BE THERE IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES!"

Rock Lee nodded, "Yes, Gai-sensei! I will do my best to honor my flames of youth and will be there in three minutes!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

(I'm going to end the scene right there in order to preserve my own sanity, as well as yours. Trust me, the only thing you miss is that they continue for two and a half minutes, leaving Lee to complete his task in thirty seconds.)

---

Naruto smiled as the empty seats began to fill by the people he had chosen, and he was proud of his picking. They all were radiating with confidence and power, as well as confusion but that was understandable.

As Lee burst into the room and took the last seat available, Tsunade started, "Alright, let's keep this simple. You have been chosen to become ANBU."

Kakashi stood up. Though he arrived with his sensei and the others, he had not known what the meeting was about, "With all respect, Hokage-Sama, but why was I chosen? I retired as an ANBU captain, why would I want to join again, especially as a rookie?"

Tsunade nodded, "You concern is well-placed, Kakashi. However, this is no normal ANBU squad. A certain, new bedwetting ANBU captain," Naruto glared at her, "has proposed a new chapter in ANBU. You will become the best of Konoha, as this captain has put, the nightmares of missing-nin. This idiot, probably gay ANBU captain has seen all of your strength, and has hand-picked you."

By now Naruto was seething. The hokage was goading him, and it was working. He stood, and marched to her desk, "Listen, you OLD HAG! I do not wet the bed, I am not an idiot, and I am not FUCKING GAY! So, stuff your insults up your senile ass!"

As Tsunade's eyes twitched, everyone else was looking at Naruto with wide eyes. Though Naruto and Tsunade were glaring daggers at each other, Kakashi was unfazed, "Naruto, what's going on, here?"

Anger forgotten, Naruto turned towards Kakashi and the others, "Well, essentially, you have been invited to become Konoha's best of the best. I have picked you, as an ANBU captain, since you have the potential to become greater than your peers. This division is dedicated to the elimination of missing-nin. I have faith in you all. Do you accept?"

Neji and Lee easily accepted, seeing that this was their chance at becoming stronger. Kurenai and Anko, who was already an ANBU, agreed and accepted. Itachi, Arashi, and Kyu were obviously agreeing. Gaara grinned darkly and nodded. One by one, they all accepted, until the only one left was Kakashi. Naruto walked over to him, "Kakashi, we need you. Please. The top priority is Akatsuki, which Sasuke just joined."

Kakashi looked at the kid who used to be his student. The look in his eyes showed that he was practically begging. Knowing Naruto, that meant a lot, and Kakashi had no choice but to give in, "Alright, I'll do it."

Naruto smiled and clapped his clawed hands together, "This is good. Now, you are all free for today, and tomorrow I want you all at training field seven at ten in the morning," Naruto paused, and glared at Kakashi, "All of you."

Naruto walked over to his chair and picked up his box. As he walked out of the door he stopped, "Oh, yes. Be sure to pick out your ANBU mask and get your tattoo before you leave. Have a code name for yourself ready. Choose wisely."

Before he could leave, Neji walked over, "Naruto? I was wondering, and I'm sure that many here are as well, why do you look like that?"

Naruto sighed, "All of that will be revealed tomorrow."

As Naruto left, the others went with the Hokage to the ANBU headquarters so they could pick up their gear and get tattooed. Kakashi skipped out early, since he still had all of his gear from the old days.

---

Neji walked back into the Hyuuga compound with a big smirk on his face. He got more than he bargained for when he was in ANBU headquarters. He showed no fear as he walked towards his room, passing the main family quarters.

Hiashi, who saw this smirk plastered on his nephew's face, was curious and followed the boy into his room. When he walked in, he saw Neji setting an ordinary box on his bed, the boy's back turned and undressed from the waist up, though there was bandages on both his arms, instead one only his right arm.

It seemed that Neji noticed him, and spoke with his back still turned, "Yes, Hyuuga-Sama?"

Hiashi frowned. Neji's voiced sounded too happy to be Neji, "What happened with the Hokage? And turn when I speak with you, boy."

Neji's smirk went deeper as he turned around to face his uncle. His forehead protector laid on his bed, showing what was on his forehead. Or rather, wasn't.

Hiashi gasped, "What happened to your curse seal? Why is it gone?"

Neji frowned at the mention of the seal that had trapped him for most of his life, "It was quite interesting, uncle, when I went to meet with the Hokage. A friend of mine was there and he offered me and a group of others a job. I accepted the job."

Hiashi frowned, "What kind of job?"

Neji let out a cold laugh, "Come now, you should know, since you are the clan head. Today, I joined the ranks of ANBU. Imagine my surprise when I was told that the ANBU cannot afford such a weakness as the caged bird seal. Turns out, branch members of the Hyuuga get their cursed seals taken off when they become ANBU. You should know about this law, since Sandaime announced it to the council whenever he made it. You were a part of that council then, were you not?"

By the time that Neji was done talking, Hiashi was fuming with rage. Turning, he marched out of the room, nearly hitting Hinata, who had been listening from the other side of the door.

Hinata walked into the room whenever her father had turned the corner. Neji looked at her, "What?"

Hinata started pushing her fingers together. Stuttering and looking at her feet, she spoke in a quiet voice, "C-congratulations on g-getting you s-seal r-r-removed, Neji-nisan."

Neji's frown softened considerably, "Thank you, Hinata-Sama. I do hope you become clan head one day and save the others."

Hinata nodded weakly, "I-I hope s-so, too."

Neji smirked, "Now that I think of it, that Inuzuka kid that's on your team passed me on my way here. He asked me how you were doing."

If Hinata hadn't blushed and stumbled out of the room and ran for her own, she would have heard Neji let out a small chuckle.

----

Meanwhile, Lee was smiling and running around Konoha as fast as he could. Gai, who was trying to start a challenge with Kakashi, saw his student pass and ran to catch up.

"WHAT HAS MADE MY STUDENT RUN WITH HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH?"

Lee looked over to his sensei, "My hard work has paid off finally Gai-sensei! I joined ANBU today, showing the village that ninja can become great without genjutsu and ninjutsu! Thank you, Gai-sensei!"

Although Gai was concerned whether Lee could handle ANBU or not, he beamed, "THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY TODAY, LEE!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

(And you know the rest…)

---

Gaara walked into his sibling's apartment and sat on the middle of the couch. To his left, sat Temari, who was polishing her fan. To his right, sat Kankurou, who was adding another poison to his puppets.

Gaara broke the silence, "I was made ANBU today."

"Cool," replied Temari.

"Hmm," said Kankurou.

"Yeah," said Gaara, then he got up and left to his apartment.

(A/N: Sweatdrop)

----

The Next Morning

10:00 A.M.

----

Naruto stood in front of the entire ANBU squad that were under his and his father's command at training field seven. Everyone was on time, Kakashi only being a few minutes late. He smiled, "Okay, first off, I'm sure most of you are wondering about why I look like this, and how it happened. An ANBU captain needs the trust of his squad, so I will tell you. Know that this is a S class secret, so be sure to tell no one what you are about to hear." A few heads perked up at this, and Naruto continued, "It all started with Yondaime fighting with Kyuubi…"

---

2 Hrs. Later

---

Most of the group stood shocked. Neji, being fast, spoke, as he looked at Kyu, "So he is…"Naruto nodded, and Neji pointed at Arashi, "And he…" Naruto smirked and nodded, and Neji dropped his hand, "And you're…"

Naruto laughed, "Afraid so."

Lee looked at him with wide eyes, "Naruto, you are…the COOLEST!"

Naruto sweatdropped, "Thanks, I guess. Now, I want you all to put on your masks." They did so, as well as himself, "Okay, from left to right, I want each of you to introduce yourself, tell the others your chosen code name, and what qualifies you for this job. Now start."

The person in the dragon mask stood forward, "I am Uchiha Itachi, codename Scavenger. The reasons why I am qualified for this job is because I have ANBU level chakra, the Sharingan, the Mangekyou, I am a tactician , and I have a great deal of Katon jutsu."

Naruto nodded, writing everything down on a pad, and motioned for the next. The person in the bird mask stepped forward, "I am Uzumaki Arashi, codename Yellow Flash. I am qualified because I have Kage level chakra, a large amount of techniques, Rasengan level eight, high experience, and the frog summon."

Writing it down, Naruto pointed at the next. The person in the Raccoon mask stepped forward, "Gaara of the desert, codename Tanuki. My skills are: Demon level chakra, control of the 'Iron Sand', demon rights yet to be active, Automatic Defense of sand."

Nodding, Naruto pointed to the next. The person in the red fox mask stepped forward, "I am Kyu, codename Kitsune. My skills are: ANBU level chakra, experience, large number of jutsu, perfect chakra control, medical skills on par with Tsunade."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he didn't know Kyu had medical jutsu. Shaking himself from his stupor, he pointed to the next person. The person in the lion mask straitened, "I am Hyuuga Neji, codename Tori (bird). My skills include the Byakuugan, the Jyuken taijutsu style, and my bloodline allows me to become a good tracker."

Naruto nodded, wrote it down, then motioned for the next, a person in a bear mask, "YOSH! I am Rock Lee, codename Beast. I am a taijutsu specialist and have high stamina, strength, and speed."

Naruto motioned to the next person. The person with the rabbit mask stepped up, "I am Yuuhi Kurenai, codename Hoshi(star). I a genjutsu specialist, I have Jounin level chakra, perfect control, and I have taken medic-nin training."

Knowing what to do, the person in the wolf mask spoke, "I am Hatake Kakashi, codename White Wolf. I have the Sharingan, experience on the field, the dog summon, and I am a ninjutsu specialist."

The person in the snake mask jumped up, "My name is Mitarashi Anko, codename Mamba. I am a poison expert, I have a wide range of snake Jutsu, and I now am the sole holder of the snake summon."

Naruto stepped forward last. His mask was custom made. Where the other's masks could barely tell what animal they were, Naruto's blue fox mask had all of the characteristics made in great detail. On the forehead of the mask, the kanji for ghost was engraved, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, codename Yuurei(ghost). I am sealing specialist, though my nin, gen, and tai jutsu are high all around. I have the ability to regenerate at alarming rate, I can make the Rasengan level three. I have demon level chakra, an Automatic Defense of wind, and I have the frog summon. And lastly, I have what some are starting to call the most powerful bloodline limit in Konoha, but I doubt that."

Neji perked up at that, "What is it?"

Naruto sighed, "It is called the Jidougan, and I made it a few days ago."

"What does it do?"

Naruto went on to explain how the Jidougan was just like the Sharingan, and it's added function of doing jutsu without hand seals, even demonstrating a few of them, as well as showing them what it looked like.

After Naruto got done, he turned to the group, "Okay, here is how it is going to work. The group will be split into two teams. Arashi, the other ANBU captain, will lead the first team. That team consists of Kakashi, Gaara, Kyu, and Neji. My team is Anko, Kurenai, Lee, and Itachi."

The other's nodded and they separated to their own teams. Naruto continued, "Though we will sometimes train and do missions together as a group, there will be times when only one team, or any other amount will do. Your captain will tell you how you will be trained. Your codenames are only to be used around other people, or on missions. Training, we will use regular names."

Everyone nodded, and Arashi began to take his team to their own training spot, but Naruto stopped them, "Before you go, I have a couple things to say to you all. First, you should be extremely proud of yourselves. This ANBU squad will become legends, for its' members are great and will do great things together. Second, no one of us are better, for you are a whole. Teamwork is extremely important here."

Naruto turned and stood in front of the Memorial that he had seen during his gennin test. Without turning to look at the group, he spoke, "Last, I want you all to hear this and think upon my words. Kakashi, will you tell us all what you told me about this stone?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto weirdly, but answered anyway, "It is a stone that has the names of the heroes of Konoha engraved into it."

Naruto nodded, "When I first heard that, I immediately told my teammates that I wanted my name on this rock. So I could be a hero and show everyone what I was made of. But Kakashi then told me something else that made me stop. He told me that the kind of hero that are engraved on this stone are the kind that have died for their village. I regretted saying that I wanted to be on here."

Naruto turned around to face the group, who were looking at him intently. In a stronger voice, Naruto continued, "Now I stand here, wiser, in front of you all. I have came to a conclusion recently. I WANT to be on that stone one day!"

The others began whispering to each other about Naruto finally losing it, but Kakashi stepped forward, "Naruto, why would you want to die on a mission, killed on the battlefield? That's insane!"

Naruto smiled softly, the others seeing it since he had his mask off, "Is it, Kakashi? I can think of no better way for a honorable shinobi to die, than to die for their village and their precious people that live in it. I want you all to think of what you would fight and die for, and never forget it, because you can only fight at your best if you have something to protect. That is all, Arashi, you are free to take your team away now."

Even though they were dismissed, each one of them came up to him and bowed to him, each saying that they were proud to be working with him. When all that was done, all that was left in training field seven was Naruto, and his team.

Even though the silence was great, Naruto decided to disrupt it, "Okay, guys and girls. I don't know how Arashi is planning to train his team, but you guys better get ready. Today is your first day. I will tell you what each of you need to do, and you will have one month to complete it. This is individual training, so we will meet here every Saturday, and I will test your progress, understood?"

"YES, SIR!"

Naruto smiled, "Now that's music to my ears! Okay, Anko, from what you told me, I have come up with this. You will find at least ten new poisons and have them perfected. Also, learn five new jutsu that do not consist of snakes. You need variety. You can go now."

Anko nodded and ran off, and Naruto turned to Itachi, "You, I want to be at the library at all times, except when closed. Learn as many jutsu as you can. Also, you have became dependant on your Sharingan, so you are not allowed to activate it at all for the next month. That is all, you are dismissed."

Itachi frowned at the thought of not using the Sharingan, but he knew that Naruto was right, and he left towards the library. Naruto then turned towards Kurenai, "Now, you are above average in genjutsu and they can be fatal sometimes if the rumors are correct. However, your medic skills are only average, and your physical strength is poor. I have seen this from your files. For this reason, I have already talked to the Hokage. You are to train under her as she trains another student, Haruno Sakura. Be glad, I was only able to get her to do this because she lost a bet against me. You meet her today at five."

Kurenai nodded, and left to get ready for her lessons. Now it was only him and Lee. Naruto sighed, "Lee, I'm going to be strait with you. I have looked at your file and have found out why you can't use chakra, and right now, I'm trying to create a sealing technique that will take care of that problem, but it will take some time." Lee was about to speak, but Naruto continued, "However, for right now, I want you to find a weapon that suits you and master it. I know how hard you work, so you should be able to master it quick. Try getting Gai to teach you some more advance taijutsu. There is one more thing I want you to do. It will be hard to do missions with how loud you can be sometimes. Try to tone it down a little and be more relaxed, okay?"

Lee nodded and left, and Naruto gathered his things and headed back towards the Uzumaki training grounds, intent on doing some training of his own.

----

End chapter. Review!

The Naruto Rants. Which is basically where I point out certain things that irk me about some fan fiction, and they speak about fan fiction in general and will not be aimed at any specific fiction. If you're the type to get offended easily, then don't read past this point.

The Second Rant: The Mary Sue/self-insert character

Okay. Many of you are laughing, knowing where this rant is going. The dreaded characters that some authors have made for their fan fiction. Do not mix this up with original characters (OC), though. There is a difference. One is hard to picture, but can be really cool to the fiction. That is the OC. I've read a few fics and the OC is totally cool and fits in well. The other is highly annoying and make you feel that you're reading the script to a soap opera.

Mary Sue is the character that is made to be the hero, or the pariah. These over-dramatized characters are in the fiction for the glory, and can make a good plot fall to pieces. They usually have no originality to themselves, and are corny.

Now, we move on over to the self insert. Like a Mary Sue, these character are just plain annoying. The plots usually start of as 'I was watching T.V. one day whenever I was sucked into the television and onto my favorite T.V. show' or 'One day, in my pathetic life which is boring and where I have a pocket protector, I was minding my own business and everything went black. When I woke up, I was a Leaf Ninja in my favorite manga, Naruto' Then it gets even worse, if you can imagine that. Suddenly, with no training whatsoever, they team up with their favorite characters and become kickass ninja who know all of everyone's jutsu, and snag the hottest chick or dude that's in the show. Do I even need to go on to explain as to why this is pathetic?

Point is: If you're going to add a new character to a fiction, then make sure it's not someone who has the personality that relates to "Days of our Lives", nor is the character a guy or girl that has your name and are attempting to add adventure or romance to such a boring existence that some of you believe you have.


	10. And You Thought He Wasn't Social

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was waiting for something to happen, and you'll know what it is by the time you finish reading the chapter. Have fun reading and don't be stingy with the reviews. Haha!

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter Ten : And You Thought He Wasn't Social

The one month of training had come and gone like they were nothing. Naruto's team had improved just as he had predicted. Though it was nothing amazing, the progress was still made, his own included.

During the first week, he had mastered his Jidougan completely. The next week, Tsunade gave him an S class mission with a two week time limit, which was to use his Shunshin to spend time in Earth and Cloud country and use his Jidougan to copy as many techniques as he could from them. Naruto got quite a few new and powerful jutsu from the mission, though he favorite type of jutsu quickly became Raiton, and he stayed there an extra two days to get all of the good jutsu while watching a Jounin train. He got back just in time to meet with his team to discuss their progress, since he missed the last meeting. Apart from that, the rest of the month was spent in the Hokage Library with Jiraiya, where they researched and invented new sealing techniques. Right before the last day, Naruto got an idea and rushed to the tailor, having him make him two coats for each member of his team. The coats that Naruto had made were different for each person, but it still had basically the same format.

Anko learned some earth jutsu, which she seemed to enjoy a lot, since the pain it inflicted was just like her personality. Often, she combined them with her snake jutsu, which allowed them to travel easily underground. The other element jutsu just wouldn't work with her. Her curse seal was still there, and she could now use it without any ill affects now that Orochimaru was dead. Her poisons were extremely deadly, and she had even coated her sword with a paralyzing poison. The coat that Naruto had given her was like his, in that it was black and long, but had the kanji for 'Mamba' on the back in purple, whereas Naruto had the kanji for 'Kyuubi' in red. Where Naruto had red fire on the bottom, Anko had purple snake heads, and looked like they were slithering up the jacket. The sleeves were made long and spread out at the hands, so she could still use her Senei Jashuu jutsu.

Itachi learned many new jutsu, and was more familiar with them than his other jutsu since he had to actually practice them to perfect them. He learned many other things than jutsu in the library, like different field operations and battle tactics that he hadn't known. By the end of the month, he was happy to be able to use the Sharingan again. The coat Naruto had gotten him was a dark red, but didn't have any kanji. In its' place, there was the a black outline of a weasel head, and it had the Mangekyou for eyes. Black fire was at the bottom like Naruto's, and it symbolized Itachi's technique, Amaterasu, his black fire that could burn through anything.

Kurenai made amazing progress with Tsunade, along with Sakura, who kept asking where Naruto and Kakashi have been. Kurenai had learned many advanced healing techniques, and she also learned to use chakra enhanced punches and kicks to make her strength rise. She had also learned to remove poisons, to Naruto's relief, since accidents were prone to happen with the dangerous Anko around. The coat that Naruto had given her was white, with the kanji for 'Star' on the back. There was nothing on the bottom, since Naruto could think of nothing to put.

Lee had improved the most. He mastered his weapon style with the help of Gai, and his weapon of choice were a pair of gloves what had small spikes on his large knuckles. After that, Naruto had came to him with a new sealing technique that he had made, with the help of Jiraiya and Arashi. The seal made it possible for him to use chakra. After two days in the hospital, Lee went on to learn chakra control from Gai, as well as a few jutsu that would work well with his taijutsu. Lee still focused on taijutsu, since he was still a master of it. To Naruto's advice, Lee mellowed out his voice, but still had his stamina to express his attitude. His calm voice made many other ninja come to Naruto's house one day and thank him for the change, surprisingly, Tenten and Neji were the most gracious. Gai cried. The coat that Naruto had gotten him was a dark green like his old uniform he used before him and his team started to wear ANBU uniforms. On the back, in orange, was the kanji for 'beast'.

---

The second month trained the two team's teamwork to where each know what who was going to do what in different situations. It had taken awhile, but they all got used to being able compliment each other's style. They went over different battle situations where both teams may be involved, or any pair may be in, like Kakashi and Lee in a pair and getting ambushed, or both teams combined and what each would do if the village was attacked.

Soon, they were all friends with each other, and often went out to eat, or went out to a ninja friendly bar and drank in celebration, like for Neji's birthday. It was there that they all found out that Lee should never drink. Now, when they went to the bar, they would give Lee a juice and tell him it was beer so he wouldn't feel left out. They laughed as he often claimed that he was 'smashed'.

To add to their horror, they had also found out that Gaara became extremely cheerful when drunk. It was weird to see him jumping around with a huge smile and talking loudly. It kinda reminded them of the way that Naruto used to be, and the blonde had to constantly tell them that he had never drank before.

---

Sakura was walking towards Naruto's house, Ino by her side. The blonde had insisted that she tag along, saying that she wanted to get to know Naruto ever since Sakura started talking about him and Sasuke back when her team started. Sakura ignored the blonde as she remembered when she finally got to talk with Naruto.

Flashbacky goodness

Sakura had found the courage to go apologize to Naruto. When she got to his house, he had invited her in and told her that he had to do something for a moment, but she could wait in the living room for him.

Thinking nothing of it, Sakura was surprised when she walked in and found the Hokage, Jiraiya, Itachi, Arashi, Kakashi, and the person that Arashi had told her was the Kyuubi, who Naruto put in human form. They were all talking about the old days, and Kyu added about the old, old, old, old days since he had been around for a while. The conversation stopped whenever they noticed her walk in, and they greeted her kindly and offered her a seat.

Sakura bowed and sat down. It was awkward to have all of these powerful and famous ninja in one room, just talking to each other in a normal fashion. It was then that she realized that no matter how great a person was, or famous, they were still normal people in the end and it made her smile to think about it. She was brought out of her thoughts whenever Naruto came into the room with a tray with eight cups and a large bottle of chilled sake.

He poured everyone a cup, Sakura as well after she had promised not to tell anyone that he let her drink. Not mentioning that he was underage as well, she greedily accepted the cup and tried not to act giddy to have this drink that she always wanted to try, "Th-thank you."

Naruto gave her a small smile and took a seat. Turning towards the others, he started a conversation, "So, pervert, who gave you the black eye? You get caught peeping again?"

Sakura turned and glared at the man with the black eye, but he had denied it while chuckling nervously and pushing what looked like a spyglass deeper into his pocket. Instead, Sakura turned back to Naruto, "Naruto, do you always have guests coming by?"

Naruto sighed, "Only recently. It's kinda weird, but I like it. I'll let the old hag come by any day. She really sucks at poker, but she can't refuse a bet."

Sakura figured that he meant the Hokage, and was shocked that Naruto would call her that. So, she did nothing as Tsunade yelled and slammed a fist into the boy's skull.

As time went by, the guests slowly departed, and the ones that lived in the house went to do their own thing. Then, it was just Sakura and Naruto. Figuring that it was time for her to go as well, she got up, "Naruto, I wanted to come by and apologize to you for everything that I've said and done. You've been very kind to me today, even though I don't deserve it."

Naruto gave her a small smile, "No problem. Come back anytime.

Sakura smile brightly and nodded, then left back to her house.

End Flashbacky goodness

When Sakura came back to her senses, she saw Ino looking strangely, "Heh, sorry. We almost there."

Ino raised an eyebrow, but nodded and the two continued on until they arrived at Naruto's house, just in time to see four ANBU leave out the front door, Naruto right behind them. Ino quickly pulled Sakura and herself into the bushes so the wouldn't be caught. From their hiding place, they could hear Naruto speak.

"Finish what you were doing and check back in at the end of the week," He paused then looked right at the bush where the two girls were hiding, but turned back towards the four ANBU, "You are dismissed."

The four nodded and took off and Naruto stayed on his porch, "You two can come out now, they're gone."

A few moments later, two very guilty looking girls walked out with the bushes and up to Naruto. While Sakura figured it was none of her business, Ino was curious, "Naruto, why were they here? Why were you able to order them around?"

Instead of being angry, Naruto smiled, "We all have secrets, Ino-san. If you two would like, you could come inside."

The girls nodded, and Naruto led them inside the house. He started out giving them the basic tour of the house, showing them various rooms and the training grounds outside. When he led them back into the house, he went to the last room that he had not shown them. Before he opened the door, he told them, "This is the library."

When the two girl walked inside, their jaws hit the floor. There were giant stacks of scrolls all around the room on shelves. As they looked around, they noticed that there were jutsu scrolls, history scrolls, mathematic scrolls, and much more. Sakura noticed that there were five seals on different parts of the walls. Walking up to touch one, Sakura turned to Naruto, "What are these seals?"

Naruto and Ino walked up and the boy smiled, "Those are blood seals. One for myself, one for my father, one for Itachi, one for Jiraiya, and one for Kyu. They open up our personal libraries."

"Personal libraries?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded, and used his sharp fingernails to cut the pal of his hand and wiped it over his seal. The wall slid over and inside was another room full of books and tables, as well as a few chairs. Ushering them inside, he explained as they looked around, "See, each ninja has different skills and draws them from different places. Instead of getting them all mixed, I devised this was so each of the people that live her or stay here to have their own personal study. It's a place where we can put things in that go around our abilities. Another reason for this is that there may be some things about us that we might want to keep hidden from other people to give us an advantage."

The girls understood and nodded. Walking around, they found various different scrolls on Raiton Jutsu. Ino raised an eyebrow, "Naruto, where did you get these lightning techniques? These are supposed to only be in Hidden Cloud."

Naruto nodded, "I went there recently by orders of the Hokage to copy as many juts as I could. When I got home, I just wrote them down."

Ino was impressed, but she hid the fact that the Hokage actually told him to steal jutsu. Sakura looked at the table and saw some sealing techniques with what looked like Naruto's notes written on a pad next to them, "Since when were you a sealing expert? Not only can you do them, but also understand them enough to break them down and reconstruct them. Only top experts can do that."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was studying them a few months ago to help out a friend. After that, I just never stopped. They're really fascinating. My father knows a whole lot about them, and Jiraiya-sensei knows how to stop or get rid of them. They teach me a few here and there, but most of them I get from these scrolls, or I just make them myself."

Ino's eyes lit up, "Like those seals on your arms that you used to defeat Hyuuga Neji? That giant frog came from a seal, right?"

Naruto nodded, "A friend of mine made those for me. My left arm can summon Gama-Bunta, but I had to sign the summoning contract first. My other arm used to have a summoning seal on it, but it disappeared whenever the summon disappeared. I was actually going to make me another one before you two showed up. Would you like to help me make it?"

Both girls vigorously nodded, and Naruto went to his room to get the things he needed for the seal. He came back a few minutes later with a needle, some ink, and his sword. He sat down in a chair and took off his jacket and shirt, leaving on his red muscle shirt and two blushing girl.

"Okay," Naruto began, "I'm going to seal my sword into a tattoo in my arm. Since I'm right handed, I can't do the seal myself very well. I need one of you to do it."

Ino immediately volunteered and Sakura glared at her, but sighed in defeat. When Naruto turned around to get the design for Ino to use, Sakura's eyes went wide, and Ino turned to see what she was looking at, then her jaw dropped. On Naruto's left arm was the tattoo of ANBU, in black ink with red around the outline. Both girls knew that a pure black ANBU tattoo meant that the person was of the organization, but when it was outlined in red, it signified an ANBU captain. (Not true by the way, just an added part of my fic. Also, Kakashi had his red tattooed over in black since he's just regular ANBU now.)

Naruto turned back around with the design in hand but stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. Following their gazes, Naruto felt the need to slap his forehead repeatedly, "Look, it-"

Ino interrupted him, "It's okay. We don't care and we won't tell anyone. Right, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He sat down and showed Ino how to make the tattoo as Sakura watched for a little while, then got some scrolls and sat down to read them with Naruto's permission. It was about four hours later whenever Ino was done. She was amazed that the cuts from the tattoo healed almost instantly. Sakura had finished the last scroll about ten minutes before that, and the girls were now watching as Naruto went through the seals to make the weapon summon sink into his arm. In awe, they saw the giant sword that Naruto had received from Zabuza raise from the table, align it's handle in Naruto's palm, then slowly sink into the tattoo until nothing was left. Panting slightly, Naruto flashed them a silly grin, to which they slightly blushed.

The sat and talked for awhile, mostly about how the gennin teams were doing, and about how Sakura had taken Shikamaru's place on team ten. Then they talked about how Sakura's training was with Tsunade, along with Kurenai's. The girls both noticed how attentive Naruto was about that. Naruto ended up telling them about his bloodline limit and what it did. He also told them what it was like to be around Sasuke's brother, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and the Yondaime. Naruto told Ino about him being Yondaime's son, and she took it pretty well. Ino and Sakura told Naruto that they both recovered from Sasuke abandoning Konoha and both had gotten over their crushes on the Uchiha.

Looking at the clock, Sakura realized that she was late for dinner. In a surprise move, before she ran out, she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and told him to stay safe on his mission. Giving out a goodbye to both of them, Sakura ran out of the room.

Naruto and Ino were both shocked by what Sakura did, but soon fell out of it and began talking again. Ino usually didn't go back home until midnight, since she often trained out at night. Eventually, Itachi, Kyu, and Arashi came in and Naruto introduced Ino to them. It was getting quite late and Naruto walked her out.

Ino looked to her side and frowned, "Naruto, you're not such a bad guy. Why does everyone hate you?"

Sighing, Naruto stopped and looked at her, "Ino, look, I don't really feel like telling the story right now, and it would take hours. Here's what I'll do. Go talk to Sakura tomorrow. Tell her that I said that she can tell you about me. She'll know what it means. Also, I'm free tomorrow afternoon. If you still feel like it after you heard the story, why don't you come by and we'll go out for ramen or something, ok?"

At the thought, Ino nodded happily and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek that Sakura didn't kiss. She rushed out into the street to make her way back home. Naruto stood dazed for a couple seconds, then went towards his room to read his Icha Icha Paradise book with a foxy grin on his face.

---

The next day, Ino was excited the entire day during practice. Sakura and Chouji kept asking her what she was so happy about, but Ino would just tell them it was nothing, but would shoot Sakura looks ever now and then.

Soon, the training for the day was over, and they were walking back home. Chouji's house was closest, and soon it was just Ino and Sakura. Out of nowhere, Ino turned to Sakura, "Tell me about Naruto."

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "What?"

Ino growled impatiently, "Naruto said that you knew his secret and that it was ok for you to tell me."

Sakura looked around at the people, then leaned closer to Ino, "Let's go somewhere more private.

Shortly after, they were in Sakura's room, and Sakura was telling the entire story. Ino listened as Sakura told her about Yondaime sealing Kyuubi into Naruto, the village's hatred, the mission to wave, the fight with Orochimaru during the second test. Naruto quitting the team to go to Wave Country, finding Itachi, Naruto's deal with Kyuubi. Then went on to explain Naruto being a Sanin, calming down Shukaku, Naruto becoming the new Kyuubi, the old Kyuubi turned human by Naruto and who Kyu was, plus all the things up to where she knew. Sasuke holding a demon as well, Naruto almost becoming Godaime Hokage before Tsunade, Orochimaru dying, and Arashi coming back to life.

Ino sat there stunned. Never had she ever hear a story so exciting, so weird. It was so much to take in. She remembered little Naruto in the academy and knew that she was just as bad as everyone else. She'd make it up to him. Somehow.

Ino looked over at Sakura, "I got to go. Thank you for telling me."

When Ino got up and ran to the door, Sakura grabbed her arm, "You like him, don't you?"

Ino froze with her hand on the doorknob, "I-I think so…I'm not sure."

Sakura let her arm fall, "I do. Does this mean that were rivals again, Ino? Are we going to have to fight for him?"

Ino turned around to face her friend. Sakura had tears running down her face. Ino stepped forward and grabbed the girl into a hug, "No, Sakura. I don't know what will happen, but we'll think of something, okay? We're both too sexy to not get what we want."

Sakura sniffed and giggled, "Thanks, Ino."

Ino smiled, "There we go. You know what, Naruto invited me over to get some ramen later. How about you come with us? We'll make sure that Naruto can't resist our charm. He'll love us both."

"How would that work, Ino? Share him?"

Ino laughed, "Why not? With his energy and attitude, I know that I can't handle him myself."

Sakura sighed a little, "Naruto is too innocent for that."

The blonde smile, "Well, let's just focus on being his friends first."

---

After Ino and Sakura got ready, they went to Naruto's house. While he was surprised that Sakura was there, he welcomed her and the three left to go eat some ramen.

It was fun. They sat and talked about more nonsense, like how they heard that Shikamaru hooked up with Temari. Though Ino said that she doubted that it was true. Shikamaru was too lazy to date someone.

Their meal was cut short when an ANBU came into the Ramen stand, and headed strait for Naruto. The cat masked ANBU bowed slightly, "Naruto-Sama, the Hokage requests your presence immediately. There is someone there that she wants you to see."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you. You're dismissed."

The ANBU disappeared, and Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but business calls."

They nodded and Naruto teleported away in a puff of smoke.

---

Naruto walked into the Hokage tower and nodded to the secretary as he walked part into Tsunade's office. Opening the door, he walked into the room and noticed that Tsunade was talking to someone. When he looked over at the person he froze, "Yugito…"

Tsunade and the blonde girl turned to face him. Tsunade smiled, "Ah, Naruto Nice to see you. Do you know this girl? She said that she knew you."

Naruto nodded as he stared at the girl, "I met her while I was in Hidden Cloud. She's Yugito, the two-tailed Jinchuuriki."

----

End chapter. You won't know Yugito unless you've been reading the Manga up to chapter 313, which was released today. Review!

The Naruto Rants. Which is basically where I point out certain things that irk me about some fan fiction, and they speak about fan fiction in general and will not be aimed at any specific fiction. If you're the type to get offended easily, then don't read past this point.

The Third Rant: Unexpected Yaoi

For all of you Yaoi lovers out there, read all of this before you start to get pissed off. To begin with, I'm an open-minded reader. I can sometimes read a Yaoi fic when I feel like it, but there are certain things that piss me off. Often I start a Yaoi fic that sounds good, but then fall to hell all of a sudden. Too many times have I seen this:

Sasuke stepped into Naruto's apartment with all intention of getting his blond crush to bend over. He didn't know why he liked the boy, but, without any indication to show any sign of being gay before this moment, he wanted Naruto. Walking up to the blonde, Sasuke forced a kiss on the boy, "I want you, Naruto."

Naruto went to kiss him again, "Well, I wasn't gay before, since I made it known that I like Sakura, but today will change everything that I have ever believed in. After this, I will somehow realize that I love you, and always did, even though I never thought about you like that in any way. Either that, or you will pound me so hard, that I will have no choice but to be your boy toy for all time and thank you for basically raping me."

"Oh, Naruto!"

"Oh, Sasuke!"

See what I mean people? Come on! Even weird strait pairings like Naru/Shizune don't happen without a good reason!

Point is: Hell, do I even have to tell you what my point is! And, yes, by taking into account that over three quarters of Naruto fan fiction is Yaoi, I do realize that this will piss off almost everyone. Too bad! If you make a Yaoi pairing, then at least make it realistic. I like a good Yaoi fic as much as the next person. Keyword: Good


	11. First Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: I am really sorry that it has been so long. I had to reboot my laptop, and that left me with nothing but notepad, which is...unacceptable. And what i'm using now is not much better. Hopefully soon, i shall have something decent to write with. This chapter is short,but I need to update now, since a lot of people seem to think I'm dead...thanks, I feel loved... I will start updating more as soon as a few things get handled. Well, gotta go.

Konoha's Demon Fox

Chapter 11: First job

Tsunade felt her jaw slacken as she heard Naruto tell her who Yugito was. Being a jinchuuriki, the girl was probably very powerful. And from what the girl told her before Naruto came in, she wanted to become a leaf shinobi.

Looking back at Naruto, she spoke, "How did you two meet?"

For a second, it didn't look like Naruto was going to respond, but the boy's gaze broke away from Yugito and answered the blonde Hokage, "That mission to copy jutsu that you gave me. I was in Hidden Cloud, watching the Jounin to get some powerful Raiton jutsu from a nearby tree. I saw Yugito performing some pretty awesome techniques, and I followed her. When I finally confronted her, I sensed Nekomata, the two-tailed cat. We talked for a while, and she let me copy all of her jutsu, since she was the second strongest person in the village. I told her that she could come to Konoha anytime."

Yugito nodded, "And here I am. Nekomata called me to her and told me that she is sensing that the other jinchuuriki are being taken out. I came here, since Naruto said that he was the Kyuubi, and Shukaku is here as well. I wish to meet Shukaku, and merge with my demon as they have. This Akatsuki group is not getting Nekomata."

Tsunade nodded, "Don't worry. You're in our hands now, and Naruto will make sure nothing happens. However, Naruto, what do you know of the other jinchuuriki? You can sense them far better than anyone else."

Naruto sighed, "Sadly, things aren't looking too good for my brothers and sisters. Kyu and I performed the ritual to call out to them, and had their spirits come to us. Only Nekomata, Shukaku, and I are in any position to protect ourselves. Isonade, the three tailed shark, was sealed in Itachi's old partner, Kisame. Itachi killed him, and the demon didn't survive. Isonade's companion, Samahada, is sealed inside of a sword, which Itachi has. We are still trying to figure out a way to hold it without getting hurt."

Naruto paused, but then continued, "Sokou, the four-tailed Rooster, came but he's sealed inside of a human named Sasori, who just happens to be a member of Akatsuki. His powers are being forced to help his container with his poisons. He said that we would be able to tell who Sasori is because the human walks just like him, which is like a scorpion. Sokou pleads for us to kill him and his container as soon as we can.

"Houko, the five-tailed dog, is not contained and is safe for the time being. However, he is still wounded from the battle that he and Nekomata had against Kyu a long time ago. He says that it will be a few more years until he can leave his spot.

"Raijuu, the six-tailed weasel, was sealed into a sword called Raijin a long time ago. He says that he is being wielded by the Konoha missing-nin, Aoi. I plan to get him and bring him back to us before Akatsuki get him.

"Kaku, the seven-tailed Badger, is in the same predicament as Sokou, as he is sealed into Deidara, also a member of Akatsuki. He is being forced to use his clay powers to make Deidara's explosives. He also begs to be killed.

"Hachimata, or Yamato no Orochi, the eight-tailed snake, is sealed in Uchiha Sasuke. He basically told us to go screw ourselves before leaving. And me, I'm here. That's basically it."

Tsunade was, at that point, fighting off a headache, "So, we have three, Akatsuki have three, one is dead, another is wounded, and the other is sealed into a sword and is being wielded by a missing-nin. And the companion to the three-tails is here as well. Okay, we can't let Akatsuki have more demons than they already have. Naruto, I want you to send a team of two from your squad to find and retrieve the Raijin. I expect this mission to be completed in two weeks time."

Naruto nodded, "I'll have two members leave as soon as I leave here, Hokage-Sama. Anything else that you need?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yugito, go outside, and tell one of the ANBU to take you to Gaara. He will provide you with a place to stay. I'll hold a private match in two days time to see what rank of Ninja you should be. Naruto will come by after that, and he will begin the process of merging you to Nekomata." Yugito bowed and left out the door, and Tsunade continued, "You have one more mission. I give you one week before you leave. I want YOU on this mission. You can take as many people as you want."

"What is this mission?"

The Hokage slid a folder out to Naruto, and he picked it up. As he skimmed through it, Tsunade explained, "Following Orochimaru's death, his village has been holding a civil war to see who will become the new Otokage. Normally, that would be okay with us, but the people who live there causes problems. Orochimaru seemed to have an open door policy for missing nin. Basically, all of his shinobi were, in fact, missing-nin. Most of them are powerful and cruel. I want you to go and eliminate all the missing-nin that you think pose a threat to us."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're saying that it's up to me to decide who should be eliminated? What about the women and children? What if they get caught in the crossfire?"

"The innocents have been escorted out of the village already, due to the civil war. The only people in the village are missing-nin. Be careful, though. There are over six hundred shinobi there. And as I said before, it's you who decides who or how many are a threat."

Naruto nodded, "This could be what starts passing our name through the world."

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, if you believe that you and your squad are ready and can protect yourselves from the enemies that will come from this, I have no problems advertising. The seven swordsmen of the mist made a name for themselves, and for your vision to work, you need to do the same. I understand that. You just make sure that you can handle what comes with the making of your legends."

Naruto nodded and left the room. Since the Hokage could only see his back, she failed to notice the sadistic smirk on his face.

(((o)))-(((o)))

That afternoon, Naruto called for both teams to meet him at the Uzumaki training grounds. When they arrived, Naruto looked at them all, "Who here is familiar with Konoha's legendary sword, the Raijin?"

Two hands were raised, and Naruto nodded, "Scavenger, White Wolf, you two are to leave immediately and find that sword. Find it, and bring it back to Konoha. There is a chance that Akatsuki may be looking for it as well, so be cautious. Hokage-Sama expects this mission to be completed in two weeks time. You may leave."

Once Kakashi and Itachi had left, Naruto looked at the others, "Now, there is one more mission. That is to eliminate all threats in Otokagure. The Hokage gave me the authority to choose who all they are, and also I can take as many members as I want. Kitsune, Tori, Mamba, Tanuki, you are who I choose to join me in this mission. We depart in one week. Report back here in two days so that I can show you a technique that I will need."

With that, Naruto dismissed the two teams, and they left to prepare. Naruto, however, caught up with Gaara, "Hey, did you get to meet Yugito yet?"

Gaara nodded, "She seems powerful, but she is incomplete and feeling lost, as we once were. She needs to merge with her demon, and only then will she be able to protect herself."

Naruto waved his hand, "I'll do that later, but that's not what I meant, Gaara. Us containers live a very lonely life. It would be nice if you had someone to share your life with, you know? And she strikes me as the type that you'd like."

Gaara shot him a weird look, "What does that mean?"

The blonde sighed, "You're SO out of touch."

(((O)))-(((O)))

It was three days later and Naruto found himself in his private training grounds. The last few days had been really hectic. First, the rookie nine, plus team Gai kidnapped him and took him out for ramen, which, by the time he heard that, it was no longer kidnapping. Everyone had berated him for losing touch, to which Naruto told them that he had a lot going on, most of the things were important to Konoha, but he didn't go into it further. They grudgingly accepted his excuse.

Second, Yugito was tested by the Hokage herself. She did pretty well, to which she was awarded with chuunin rank, and Jounin rank after a few missions. Right after the match, Naruto had taken her to Gaara's house to merge her with her demon. It was...different from his and Gaara's merging. The entire time, there was this cold chill around the room, to which Naruto took as Nekomata's deathly powers being released. Since the two tails was merging with a human, those powers of death could not follow. Humans were not meant to have that kind of power. Other than that, the merging went well.

After that, Naruto had met with the the squad that he was taking to the sound village, and taught them the technique that would make his mission complete. To their credit, it only took them a few hours to master the jutsu.

Now, Naruto only had four days to prepare, and he was here, in his training grounds, where he was working on a few new techniques that he had thought of.

Moving his hand to his side, Naruto formed a rasengan easily. Next was the hard part. Using a chakra string that he learned from Kankurou, he attached it to the rasengan after a few tries. The string would make sure that the attack could stay formed no matter how far away from his body. Swinging the rasengan around his head a few times, he let it fly towards a tree that was directly in front of him with a yell, "RASENGAN TOUNYUU!"(Rasengan throw)

As soon as the sphere touched, the tree exploded into wood chips. Naruto smirked. That was easy. Now for the hard ones. Jiraiya, who was watching from a distance had his eyes widened in shock. For a minute, he wanted to bash his head in for not thinking of that, but settled for watching what else he could use.

Forming another Rasengan, Naruto created a string, just like last time, and added it to the Rasengan again. However, he gave it only a foot of slack, than added another rasengan, and repeated this process until he had five. Once again, he hurled the rasengan towards a tree, but as soon as the first one touched, he yanked back on the string, and swung the string towards another tree, until the second rasengan touched. Naruto continued until he had destroyed five trees with one attack, "Rasengan Gotama Konbo.(Rasengan five shot combo)"

Naruto smirked, "Now, that's awesome."

Jiraiya couldn't agree more.

(((O)))

Naruto, Arashi, Gaara, Anko, and Kyu all left early at night on their seventh day. With extreme speed, and without rest, they would make it to Sound in about a day and a half. From there, they would rest a couple miles before town, and begin the attack in the morning.

This plan worked flawlessly. As of now, they were making camp two miles away from the sound village, and almost all of them were wide awake. Naruto, on the other hand, was snoring.

The other four members were all gathered around a small campfire. Anko turned to Arashi, "How can he be so calm? I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it."

Arashi shrugged, "He's merely confident in his abilities."

Gaara, the one who usually was deathly quiet, nodded in agreement, "However, is that wise? I don't doubt his abilities for obvious reasons, but we all know what he's planning."

Kyu gave out a slight chuckle, "Child's play for one such as him. Anyway, we have to follow his orders, and that leaves us too busy to help. Just sit back and enjoy. This kind of thing doesn't happen too often."

"But..."

Arashi sighed, "Kyu is right. We should rest, and get ourselves ready to complete our parts."

Slowly, they all went back to their tents and went to sleep. Arashi, the last one to fall asleep, sighed, "Tomorrow is going to be different. That's for sure."

(((O)))

Before dawn, the camp that they had all stayed the night in was already packed up, and the genjutsu used to conceal themselves was dispersed. They were well rested, and had no complications thus far. Each of them mentally and physically prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

--

Naruto snuck past the gate guards quite easily, and was now sitting on a park bench that was roughly the center of the village. Looking around, he noticed that everything was just how the hokage said it would be. There were no civilians. All that was left were ninja and other criminals. Naruto smirked...

(((O)))

Five minutes has passed since Naruto had left the four others, and went into the village. Meanwhile, the other had separated and went to their places, which were each a separate corner of the small village.

Exactly at the same time, each made fifteen seals and pulled up most of their chakra, and called out, "FOUR SEASON SEAL BARRIER!" (if that name sounds corny, replace it with the name of the barrier that the sound four put up. Its the same, i just couldn't remember the name.)

(((O)))

Naruto laughed as the entire town stared in horror as a thick purple barrier shot up around their village. As they stood still and watched the barrier complete itself, Naruto laughter came louder and harder, causing all of the people around him to look in his direction.

Naruto noticed the attention turn to him and he stopped laughing, "People of Sound, listen closely. The Hokage has sent me, the new Kyuubi, to take out whoever I think will be a threat towards Konoha. I have come to tell you missing-nin, thieves, slave traders,and murderers..."

Naruto grinned and his eyes switched to the Jidougan, "...to me, you are all a threat, and shall be executed immediately!"

(((O)))

The other four ninja from Konoha tried desperately to close off the sound of explosions and the screams that followed.

GGGG

End Chapter. Again,I'm sorry that it's short.


	12. previewnote

disclaimer: no own naruto

A/N: look guys and girls. im sorry i havent updated in awhile, and there is a reason. im a senior in high school and im lacking two core credits that i need in order to graduate. so i got some online classes and been trying for the last six months to get them done. after i graduate, i will start updating again. just give me a few more weeks, please.

now since id get in trouble if i didnt have some story, i will add a small teaser for the next chapter:

"What's going on," Naruto asked.

The group looked around at each other nervously. After a few moments, Kyu sighed, "Naruto, after what happened in Oto, well, the others have become afraid of you. I tried to explain the bloodlust that demon chakra produces, but still, they're not used to seeing those types of things."

Naruto looked around at the group, no one daring to look strait at him, "I-I see."

Without another word, Naruto spud on his heels, and left the camp area. Arashi, ashamed that he was scared of his on son for even a second, tried to call out, but realized that the words froze in his throat. Cursing mentally at his own cowardice, he followed in the direction that his son left in.

OK. sorry, but i dont have much else, but you can kinda see whats happening in the story. i will have more soon


	13. Me Going to Hell: in A Minoir

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto…or jesus.

Omake: HE'S A NINJA!.

Naruto walked up to the bridge, where Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for Kakashi-Sensei. After about thirty minutes, Naruto got bored and turned to Sasuke, "Hey teme, did you know that Jesus was a ninja?"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, who was hiding in a tree face-faulted. Sasuke was quick to recover, "What in the world makes you say that, dobe?"

Naruto smiled and said simply, "Think about it. Jesus could walk on water, which is a ninja chakra-control exercise. He also healed the wounded, like a medic-nin. Not to mention…he wears ninja sandals in all the pictures of him!"

Every other member of team 7 looked forward blankly. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Holy shit, dude. Naruto's right."

Omake End

A/N: Yes, I do plan to start up this fic again, but I still am swamped with work and online classes at the moment. I think I'll have a new chapter up by next week, however. Ta ta, hope you enjoyed this little segment


End file.
